Hold On
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Rachel's lonely and miserable. Her fathers are never home, she has one friend, her mother left her and she's running out of reasons to hold on. Who will be there for her in the end? And is it worth trying to hold on? Faberry and Brittana Endgame. Puckleberry, Samchel and Brittberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This thought wouldn't leave me alone and I know I have other stories and it is so wrong of me to be uploading a new one.**

**No Way and Locked Together will be updated soon. I can't exactly give you a specific day or time but soon. Maybe within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

She dropped the now empty bottle in the bin. She looked over at her best friend and sighed. "Let's do something different." She says getting up.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Take me to fight club." She says and he chokes on his beer.

After he calms he can see that she is dead serious. "You could get killed."

She scoffs. "Please!"

He knows he can't talk her out of it and she isn't drunk enough for him to manipulate her. "Fine, get changed and meet back here in an hour." He says. He knows he shouldn't even ponder agreeing but she was messed up when she arrived. She needed to get something off her chest and the booze wasn't going to help her.

* * *

They arrive at the abandoned warehouse and quickly sign up for fights.

He watches her carefully the whole night. When she comes out with only a few injuries he doesn't know whether to congratulate her and praise how badass she looked or be scared of her.

It being her first night she is forced to fight and she signed up for a few others. He only signed up for one.

* * *

At the end of the night he is patching up a scrape on her arm from when she was tossed to the ground and applying ointment to a cut above her left eyebrow and placing a band aid on her right middle knuckle where she cut it on some guy's teeth. There is swelling and bruising on her abdomen and he rubs some cream over it. Afterwards he placing a bag of peas on the bruise and he has an ice pack for her face.

Luckily for them it is summer so she doesn't have to go out of the house and no one will ask question about her new shiner.

He kisses the crown of her head before making sure the night light is plugged in and her favorite stuffed rabbit, Hopsy is tucked under her arm. He almost laughs at how innocent she looks now when just an hour ago she was kicking the asses of guys twice her size into the concrete.

"Thank you Noah." She says and he smiles going over and shutting the lights off. Using the night light he kicks off his shoes and drops his jeans to a heap beside them. He pulls his shirt off the asses his own wounds. Nothing serious, just a busted lip and some abdominal bruising. He climbs in bed beside her and holds her close. He takes the peas from her stomach and places it over his own.

Once her breathing has evened out he takes the ice pack from her eye and switches it to his abs and places the now defrosted peas on top of his jeans just in case they wet the floor. He needs to wash those jeans anyway.

She shifts in her sleep and curls into her. He wraps an arm around her holding her close but carefully.

He watched this girl grow up. He was after all like two years older than her. She skipped a grade and attended high school a year earlier and that scared him and he had a right to be scared when the first slushy went flying. He beat the hell out of the guy who did it.

He was absolutely repulsed at her idea of going with the flow. He obviously had a reputation and she wasn't going to tarnish it. So she'd play along and so would he. He would throw slushies just like the rest but when they got home he would cater to her.

He can count on both his hands the times he has seen her fathers since she started high school.

Nine.

He has only seen her dads nine times since she started high school. Five her freshman year and four her sophomore. Her junior year started at the end of summer. How many times would they make an appearance this school year? He wondered if it was a pattern, every year the number a visits would decrease.

He couldn't wait for her graduation. She would be on to better and greater things. Without them. She was going to make a name for herself and she could only give herself credit for getting there. He knows she would credit him, his runt sister and overbearing mother, but that is only because they were there to watch her grow and be the young lady she is today.

For now though. For now he was going to sleep and be there for her.

He was going to help her.

Whatever it took. He was going to help her. Give her a reason to hold on. Because he can feel her slipping.

And he doesn't want to find out exactly what or where she is slipping into.

* * *

**As I said in the author's note above I have other stories and I will get to them. But this one wouldn't leave me alone, it was at the pit of my gut tearing me apart. So I started writing from that feeling and this is what came about. It is short and as the story progresses the chapters will get longer.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Please review. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way and Locked Together will be updated soon. I can't exactly give you a specific day or time but soon. Maybe within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It has been a week since their trip to the fight club. They have gone twice since then and he was worried for her. His mother had seen the fading bruise and questioned her relentlessly. He needed a different reason to give is mother and not some lie.

So that is how he came to the conclusion. Sitting in his sister's tree house drinking beer with Rachel and watching people pass by. He and Rachel had built the tree house the summer before she started high school and Sara was insanely happy to have it. Until she turned ten and decided she was too cool for it.

He and Rachel had scoffed and claimed it as theirs.

That was just last summer.

But back to his conclusion.

He took a swig of his beer and looked at the brunette who was sprawled out haphazardly on the giant bean bag.

"I'm going to teach you how to play football." He says and she looks at in incredulously before laughing.

"That's funny."

He frowns. "I'm not joking. You need a different outlet. Fight club will get you killed and I don't feel like explaining to Ma that I let you go there. So I am going to teach you how to play tackle football."

"How is that going to help me? The only person I'll be tackling is you unless I join the team and sack the shit out of the Neanderthals." She laughs bitterly.

He frowns deeper. He doesn't like this side of her. He misses the happy her. Not this pessimistic bitch.

"Would that be so bad?" He asks and she levels him with a confused stare. "Joining the football team? It would give me an actual reason to tell Ma where your bruises come from." Puck grunts and she looks at him dumbfounded.

"You want to teach me how to play football and try out for the football team?" Rachel asks and he nods. She wants to call him insane but as she thinks it over she can understand his reasoning. It kills him as much as it does her to lie to Mama Puckerman. She was the only real parent she had. Her fathers are barely home if it all and her mother pretty much dumped her for Quinn's baby. She didn't hate Quinn for it and she couldn't hate a baby. She could however hate Shelby. Rachel was willing to try so why wasn't she? Shelby wasn't the only person being affected. She was the one with absent parents and just looking for one of them to want her. She grips the beer bottle tight as she sits up. Why didn't anyone want her? She was talented and had dreams that any parents would be proud of. Most teenagers her age didn't know what they wanted and wasted their lives doing drugs and sleeping around.

So why the fuck was she being tossed aside and unwanted?

"Rach!"

She looks at Puck and sees his stupefied expression. She feels her jeans stick to her damply. She looks in her lap and sees that she broke the neck off her bottle and the beer spilled out onto her lap.

"Ok. Yeah, I'm teaching you how to play football." He gets up. "Come on." He says grabbing a trash bin and taking her broken bottle and dumping it. He places his own in the trash bin and drags her out of the tree house.

* * *

She looks around Big 5 with detest as Noah grabs the proper equipment. He drops pads onto her shoulders taking her off guard as he makes sure it fits her properly. It does and he goes off and grabs a jersey that will fit over it. He grabs cleats and orange circle cone things and a helmet and mouth guard. She really doesn't want to be here but he has banned her from fight club till all of her wounds have healed.

So a month tops.

Puck grabs all the necessities and Rachel even insists that he grab new equipment for himself before they go to the register and she pays using the credit card gifted to her by her fathers. She might as well spend their guilt money.

He thanks her profusely on the way to the park where he uses the circle cones to set up a makeshift field. It is only half a football field since he doesn't want to take up most of the park or accidentally injury a little kid running around playing.

He teaches her the basics first. Terminology. Then he teaches her how to properly catch the ball using as many sexual innuendoes to make her laugh. With each time she laughs he feels accomplished. He likes her life, her real one, the carefree and loud one that makes anyone smile.

By the time she has catching down he treats her to coffee and then dinner at the only vegan restaurant in town.

She hugs him as he drops her off at her door.

"Thank you for the fun day Noah." She smiles sincerely earning a proud grin from the taller boy.

"No problem Rach, tomorrow afternoon I'll teach you some passes." He grins and she giggles.

"I'd like that. I think this was one of your better ideas." She teases opening her door.

"Hey! My ideas are awesome." He laughs before making his way back to his truck. "I'll see you tomorrow Rach."

"Goodnight Noah." She says stepping into her house and shutting the door behind her.

Puck waits in his truck until he sees the light in Rachel's room go on. Satisfied that she is safe he drives home.

* * *

**Please review. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Way and Locked Together will be updated soon. I can't exactly give you a specific day or time but soon. Maybe within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**This chapter involves a lot of Puckerman family bonding with Rachel and we meet new friends.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Noah! This is impossible. I cannot get my hand around it." Rachel exclaims as Puck snickers. "And what immature thing do you have to say now?" Rachel demanded.

"That's what she said!" Puck laughs as Rachel harrumphs and places her hands on her hips.

"I don't see what is so funny." Rachel huffs.

Puck clears his throat. "Sorry." He says and thinks for a second. "If you plan on trying out we'll have to find a good position for you and from what I can see you are good for a running back or wide receiver." Puck says.

Rachel scrunches up her face. "Aren't you a wide receiver?" Puck nods. "So, I'll get tackled a lot?" Rachel asks trying to get full clarity.

"Yes, unless you tackle them before they tackle you." Puck says and Rachel smiles.

* * *

After another hour of practicing passes and trying to teach Rachel to throw the ball long distances they sit down for a small snack.

Rachel dug through her duffel bag looking for her phone. When she extracted it from the bag she frowned before dropping it back inside.

"Who was it?" Puck asks around the large bite he took out of his sandwich.

"Finn, he wants to hang out, but I don't want to. I think he's upset that he and Quinn are over or whatever." Rachel says taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Puck looks at the grass. "Have you seen Quinn at all this summer?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No, I've been home or with you. I haven't really left the house." Rachel says as a tall blonde guy walks up looking nervous.

"Uh, hey." He scratches the back of his head.

"Hi." Rachel greets politely as Puck grunts and gives him a once over. He better not hit on his Jew babe.

"I uh, saw you guys practicing and I was wondering if, um, I could join you. I'm new to town and really want to get in practice before I start at my new school." He says nervously.

"Where are you planning on attending school?" Rachel asks, her polite smile never leaving her face.

"McKinley."

Rachel smiles and looks at Puck who nods. "We go to McKinley, it is very nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my best friend Noah Puckerman." Rachel introduces holding out her hand.

"You can call me Puck." Puck says as he shakes the guy's hand.

"Evans, Sam Evans." He says then blushes.

"Was that a James Bond impersonation?" Rachel asks and Sam nods. "It was pretty good." Rachel says and Sam grins. "We'll finish lunch and then we'll start practicing again." Rachel says holding out another sandwich. "Hungry?"

"Thanks." Sam says but is wary of the look Puck is giving him.

"You have a large mouth." Puck says. "How many balls can you fit in there?"

Sam looks between him and Rachel. Rachel just offers up a shrug as if Puck's behavior is normal and it kind of is. "Uh, I wouldn't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth, have you?"

Rachel swallows her food and starts laughing loudly. Puck just continues to look at him.

"No, I haven't and I have one rule." Puck says holding up his index finger. "You don't try making any move on my Jew babe." Puck says and Sam holds his hands up in surrender.

"No problem." Sam says and Puck smiles.

"Good."

"Noah." Rachel warns and Puck huff finishing his sandwich.

Puck knew what most didn't. Everyone else really. Puck knew that Rachel is gay. Closeted, but gay. No one ever had a suspicion and Rachel had come clean after they had that brief stint as a couple. She also confided more than that to him. But that is for another time. And just because she was gay didn't mean guys knew. Rachel is a hot Jew. Anyone can see that. After you get pass the argyle and animal sweaters. It has become a rule that she is not allowed to wear them when they are hanging out.

* * *

After they finish their sandwiches Sam tells them he is going to go get his pads from his trunk.

"You carry those around with you?" Puck asks as Sam jogs over.

"No, we haven't completely finished moving in yet." Sam says putting his helmet on.

They practiced for two more hours before Mama Puckerman ordered them home and to invite their new friend and his family over for dinner.

Rachel and Puck extend the invitation and give Sam Puck's address. He agrees to ask his parents and the three go their separate ways.

* * *

"Rachel, hurry up!" Puck calls from the living room.

"We have guests coming for dinner Noah, you must look presentable." Rachel says walking down in a navy blue sundress with white polka dots and black flats. "Where did you find that shirt?" Rachel asks absolutely repulsed at the sight of his wrinkled dress shirt.

"It was on my floor." Puck shrugs as Rachel opens the hall closet and pulls out the ironing board.

"Take it off."

Puck grins. "If you wanted the puckerone all you had to do was ask." He teases as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Just give me the shirt." Rachel says narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

Puck hands over his shirt and Rachel begins ironing it. He is in a white wife beater and faded grey denim jeans. His dress shirt is white and he could look nicer. Rachel hands him the now wrinkle free shirt and he puts it on.

"Tuck it in Noah." She instructs and he grumbles in defiance but complies. Rachel opens the closet again and pulls out a black tie and hands it to him. "You do know how to tie one of these, right?" she teases as Puck snatches the tie.

"How could I not. You practically chocked me to death teaching me." He huffs putting the tie around his neck and tying it.

"Now, you look more presentable, if you just didn't have that." Rachel points to the Mohawk.

"Don't diss the hawk." Puck says as they leave Rachel's and head to his house with twenty minutes to spare before the Evans family is due to arrive.

As Rachel helps set the table and the kids table she can't help but think where she would be right now on any other summer day. She'd be home watching re-runs of all of her musicals, eating junk food and hoping for just a phone call from her dads. Looking up at Ruth Puckerman Rachel can't help the swell of emotion that builds up in her. In her sixteen years of life she can recount seeing her more than her own fathers. It's sad that she isn't joking or exaggerating. She can honestly swear that the one that stuck around for her and played proud parent is a women she isn't even related to her.

Since she was seven Ruth has been to every dance recital, every singing and dance competition, every school play and even doctor appointments, Ruth has been there for her. The things her fathers should have been around for. Don't get her wrong they were there for a while. Their appearance slowly faded and was gone by the time she was ten. Rachel's sure that if the constant reminder of her fathers weren't around she would have forgotten what they looked like by now.

It was Ruth who gave her her first make-up lesson, Ruth taught her how to work her washing machine and dryer. Ruth was the one to teach her to cook when she learned Rachel was living off take-out and Ruth was the one to take off work and care for her when she was sick. Ruth who encouraged Rachel to do what she loved and even if she didn't agree, like with Rachel joining football, she still supports her.

Once she's done setting the table Rachel goes into the kitchen and gives Ruth a hug from behind catching her off guard.

"OH!" Ruth smiles when she realizes it is just Rachel. She pats Rachel's arms that are over her stomach. "Everything alright?" Ruth asks and Rachel nods against her shoulder blade.

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I don't say it enough." Rachel says and Ruth chuckles before turning in Rachel's grip to face her.

Ruth cups Rachel's face with her hands and kisses her forehead. "As much as I would wish you and Noah would fall in love and have beautiful Jewish babies, you are my little girl Rachel, I will always be proud of you and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Even if it is with that Fabray girl Noah knocked up." Ruth says laughing at the flabbergasted look on Rachel's face. Ruth pulls Rachel into another hug. "A mother knows these things."

That was it. The dam broke and tears welled up in Rachel's eyes.

The one thing Rachel wanted her whole life and she was blinded by wanting her biological mother to notice that she always had one. Ruth Puckerman is her mother and anyone who tries to say differently can suck it.

Rachel sniffled and Ruth rubbed her back.

"No tears Rach." Ruth smiles. "Let's go make sure Noah is actually placing the food down and not eating it." She says handing Rachel a napkin. Rachel nods and takes the napkin dabbing at her eyes.

* * *

Dinner with the Evans family is eventful. Stevie and Stacy get along great with Sara, and the teenagers moan and groan when the parents exchange embarrassing childhood stories.

Rachel feels a slight tug in her stomach. She can't tell if it is pain or hatred. As happy she is that she has Ruth she can't help but feel as if it should be her fathers bragging about her childhood. They should, but they aren't and that is one more reason that Ruth deserves a mother of the year award. She is an amazing woman and mother.

She's hurt that she doesn't have her fathers and she hates that they're never around. Rachel hates their jobs that keep them away but they could try to be there for her.

Do they even want to be there for her?

Rachel glances at Ruth and smiles. Ruth has been there for her and a big part of Rachel is telling her that she doesn't need anyone else.

Ruth, Sara and Noah are her family.

The Evans clan is quickly becoming friends and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Please review. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Way and Locked Together will be updated soon. I can't exactly give you a specific day or time but soon. Maybe within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Rachel feels cheated when she ends up taking the kids to the park the next day and Puck and Sam end up staying home and playing videogames. But then she feels that the boys are the ones missing out.

Stevie and Stacy are amazing and watching Sara give advice to Stacy is pretty cute. Stevie is shy and hasn't left Rachel's side since they arrived at the park.

They play hide and go seek and tag before Rachel takes them across the street for ice cream and a loaf of bread to feed the ducks at the duck pond behind the park.

When they get to the pond Rachel is wary when she sees Brittany sitting on the bench in front of the pond.

"Come on Rachie!" Stacy shouts running towards the pond.

No avoiding her now.

Brittany lifts her head and looks over her shoulder to see Rachel approaching with a little boy glued to her side. She smiles in greeting.

"Hi Rachel, who is this?" She asks looking at Stevie.

"This is Stevie, his twin sister Stacy is over there with Sara." Rachel says pushing Stevie forward a bit. "Say hi Stevie." Rachel smiles.

"Hi." Stevie says softly holding Rachel's hand.

"He's shy." Rachel says as she watches Sara tear off pieces of bread for Stacy to feed the ducks. "Is Santana with you?" Rachel asks. She is somewhat relieved when Brittany shakes her head.

"She's visiting family in Puerto Rico." Brittany says and Rachel nods taking a seat beside her.

"Go feed the ducks Stevie." Rachel says and Stevie nods going over to join his sister and Sara. Rachel has nothing against Brittany. She never helped in making her suffer. Brittany was actually nice to her. She waved and smiled at her when they crossed paths and made comments that sounded offensive but Rachel can't seem to find a mean bone in the blonde.

"Isn't that Puck's sister?" Brittany asks and Rachel nods.

"Yeah, Noah is at his house with Stevie and Stacy's brother Sam, they're new in town." Rachel says. She watches Brittany nod but a frown is still marring her face. "Why so sad duck?"

"Duck?" Brittany asks.

"Well, yeah, your favorite animal is a duck right?" Rachel asks. Brittany nods. Rachel smiles. "Plus you're cute like one." Brittany blushes. "So why so sad duck?" Rachel repeats.

Brittany looks at the loaf of bread still in her hands. She has been picking at it for the better part of thirty minutes. "Summer is supposed to be full of fun." Brittany starts. "But it's so boring and lonely. Lord Tubbington keeps reading my diary so I get like no privacy, my parents are working overtime to save up for a trip to Never land and Santana isn't here to spend time with and Quinn is so determined to lose all of her baby weight." Brittany lets out another heavy sigh and stops playing with the bread.

"Never land?" Rachel asks. She knows Brittany says weird things but she doesn't doubt the cat part. Cats are smart and sometimes evil.

"My family is from there." Brittany says. "Which is weird since we aren't related to Peter Pan and even though I think happy thoughts I can't fly. But I don't have a fairy so I guess that's the problem." Brittany says and Rachel feels like hitting someone. Probably the idiots who don't care enough to correct the poor girl. It is best to be honest than lie just so you don't hurt their feelings.

"It's the Netherlands Brittany, Never land is a fictional place in a movie and Peter Pan is a character, they aren't real." Rachel says and Brittany looks down at the bread again. "And fairies don't exist."

"Oh."

Rachel sees tears well up in Brittany's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stupid." Brittany sniffles and Rachel reels back.

"You aren't stupid Brittany." Rachel says. She means it. While most of what Brittany says is confusing Rachel can see some sense behind it because it makes sense to Brittany.

"Yes I am. I think Peter Pan and Never land exist when they obviously don't." Brittany reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Brittany, you see things differently. That doesn't make you stupid. As long as it makes sense to you it doesn't matter what others think." Rachel says and Brittany looks at her.

"Really?" Brittany sniffles and Rachel nods.

"Really." Rachel stands up and holds out her hand. "Let's go feed the ducks."

Brittany smiles and takes Rachel's hand. They join the kids and feed the ducks.

After the last of their bread is gone Brittany ad Rachel are carrying Stevie and Stacy on their backs respectively. Sara is walking between them as they make their way to Rachel's car.

After depositing the twins in the back seat with Sara, Rachel and Brittany shut the doors.

Suddenly Rachel got an idea. "Do you know how to play football?" Rachel asks and Brittany nods. "Meet us here tomorrow at twelve." Rachel says and Brittany grins. "Do you need a ride home?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Nah, I got my bike." Brittany says jabbing her thumb in the direction of a motocross bike.

* * *

Sara, Stevie and Stacy are playing at the playground while Puck tries to fit Brittany into one of his old pads.

"Ok, today we will be tackling." Puck says as he sets up the cones.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sam asks looking at Rachel.

"Jew Babe can handle it." Puck says as Rachel nods.

"Yes, and how are you so sure that you will be able to tackle me?" Rachel smirks.

"Sounds like a challenge." Sam smiles as they pull their helmets on and start a two on two game. The blondes versus the hot Jews, as Puck had put it.

Sam had found it difficult tackling Rachel because in order to tackle her he had to catch up and every time he got close Puck would run interference and sack him or block him. Brittany managed to do it. Four times to be exact.

After the fourth time Rachel calls for a break.

* * *

It is only two weeks into the summer vacation. They have a month and a half left.

Rachel realizes Noah has been helping her so she is going to help him. And this conclusion is what brings them to the local library two days later.

"Why are we here?" Puck grumbles as Rachel grabs a few books that is on her summer reading list. She manages to find a few text books and places them in front of him and Sam.

"I am going to help you with your school work." Rachel says as Brittany joins them with Stevie, Stacy and Sara who are holding four books each.

"But Rach, it's summer, you don't do school work over summer." Puck complains.

Sam grabs the book Rachel offers him. "I'm dyslexic dude, I can use all the help I can get to try and do better." Sam says.

Rachel smiles at Sam and hands Brittany a copy of 'Of Mice and Men.' "Brittany, I want you to read this and write down every word you don't understand and if you don't understand something just ask." Rachel says and Brittany takes the book hesitantly.

"We'll be reading." Sara says and Rachel nods.

As she helps Brittany with her list of words Rachel can't help but wonder what Santana was doing. Because they are practically attached at the hip. Santana has to know Brittany is struggling.

"Doesn't Santana help you understand things?" Rachel asks and Brittany nods.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to think I'm completely hopeless. I try to do things on my own but I just can't get a hold on what I'm reading. Sometimes I think I'm reading two different books at one time." Brittany says as she looks over the definitions to the words she had written down.

Sam looks up from his work. "Do words move on you?" Sam asks and Brittany furrows her brow.

"Yeah, they jump around too."

"You'll be reading and a word from the sentence below appears in the sentence you are trying to read?" Sam asks and Brittany nods. "You might be dyslexic like me." Sam says. "Do you learn better with music?" Sam asks and Brittany nods.

"Yeah, I dance so it is the easiest thing for me." Brittany says.

"You should go see a doctor about it." Sam says and Brittany nods.

"I'll tell my parents." Brittany says and Rachel smiles as she returns to explaining a part of the book to Brittany.

* * *

As it turns out Brittany is indeed dyslexic and Rachel promises to help her as much as she can with her school work over the summer. Puck groans because he knows Rachel will force him to tag along. Sam asks for help and Rachel happily agrees to help him.

It's funny how in the spam of a few weeks Rachel has more friends than she has had in her whole life and she even gained a family.

* * *

**Please review. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Way and Locked Together will be updated soon. I can't exactly give you a specific day or time but soon. Maybe within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Also, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Two weeks before school is due to begin Sam and Puck talked Brittany into joining the football team with them. She was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave the cheerios, but she agreed that she can do without Sue's abuse.

Rachel hosts a pool party/BBQ at her place and invites, Brittany, the Evans' and of course Ruth and Sara. Rachel knew she had to come clean about her fathers to the Evans family and while she was hesitant she did. Because they started asking questions ever since their dinner that day they met Sam.

Mary and Dwight were horrified at the Berry men's parenting and ranted on about it with Ruth for about fifteen minutes.

Unfortunately word got out to the glee club who invited themselves over.

Rachel looks out her peep hole and motions Puck over. "How would they think this was an open invitation? This is a family day." Rachel whispers looking through it again. The whole glee club, minus Matt who moved early in the summer, and Santana who is still in Puerto Rico, is outside her door. She doesn't see Quinn and she is somewhat saddened by it.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks walking over with Sam.

"The rest of glee is here and they look ready for a pool party." Puck answers.

"They weren't invited." Brittany frowns.

"How did they even find out we were having a BBQ/pool party for the family?" Sam asks.

Brittany frowns. "I bumped into Mercedes at the store the other day and told her I was coming here." She turns to Rachel. "I am so sorry Rae, I didn't invite her, she wanted to hang out and I told her I had other plans and what they were." Brittany apologizes and Rachel holds up her hand.

"It's fine Brittany, they are being rude in inviting themselves over."

"We can hear you!" Kurt's voice travels through the door.

Rachel feels anger boil up in her. She wants to punch each and every one of them in the face. They are intruding on a family day.

"Come on Rach, let us in." It's Finn.

Puck places a hand on her shoulder when he sees her shaking fist hanging by her side. "Rae, they won't leave." He says.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whimpers and Rachel hugs her. Brittany immediately gets that Rachel isn't mad at her. She's mad at them. Brittany isn't school smart, it isn't her fault, dyslexia is a bitch, but she knows people. It's a gift.

"It isn't your fault." Rachel repeats.

"Let's just invite them in for an hour or two and then have them leave so we can still have dinner together." Puck says as Rachel nods and goes to open the door.

"Come on Rachel!" Finn calls again and Rachel balls her hand into a fist again.

"Two hours." Puck reminds her and Rachel opens the door.

"Hello fellow glee club members, how are you on this fine afternoon?"

"We are ready to get our pool on!" Artie shouts holding up a keg that Puck immediately snatches from him and throws into the closet.

"Hey!" Mercedes shouts.

"My mother and sister are out there, you will have no alcohol around them. You got me?" Puck glowers.

They nod.

"Good." Puck says. "Any alcohol is to be placed in the closet with the keg. I also feel the need to remind you all that you were not invited and therefore have no business here." Puck says and Kurt scoffs.

"You sound like Rachel, Puckerman." He says as he steps inside.

"We're a team, we hang out. We're all friends." Mercedes says and Rachel flinches at the word.

"Hey Rach." Finn says with that dopey grin. Rachel wants to scowl but smiles politely as he walks past her. Once Finn is out of her view she sees Quinn and…yep, butterflies are fluttering around and making her feel fuzzy.

Mike, Tina and Quinn all stay on the front porch.

"Are you guys coming?" Rachel asks.

"Puck says, we weren't invited, it's rude to come into someone's home uninvited." Mike says and Tina nods making Rachel smile.

"If you want us to leave just say so." Quinn adds and Rachel smiles wider. Quinn cares. Or, she's being polite. It doesn't matter; she is taking her feelings into consideration. At least that is how Rachel will see it.

"You are formally invited to join in on today's festivities." Rachel says with a British accent stepping aside and motioning them in with her arm.

Mike smiles and Tina giggles at the action. Rachel feels proud when she sees the smile creep up Quinn's face. She should feel like a dork, but that smile directed at her is worth it.

Quinn steps in and Rachel shuts the door behind her. "You don't have to do this." Quinn says and Rachel shrugs.

"They're already in and I wouldn't want anyone left out." Rachel says as she and Quinn head to the backyard.

Brittany gives Quinn a hug before going over to Sam and Puck by the grill. Rachel sees Puck motion her over and she nods.

"Well, you can put your things anywhere. I have to go talk to Mrs. Puckerman and Sam's parents, they weren't expecting anyone else." Rachel says.

"If you want I can get them to leave." Quinn says and Rachel smiles.

"It's fine Quinn, we're a team." Rachel says and she feels sick insinuating that they are her friends. She wishes to call Quinn a friend. She wishes to call Quinn more than a friend. But she will take friend or even team mate right now.

Rachel joins them by the grill.

"You're friends are rude." Mary says and Rachel scowls looking over at them.

"They aren't my friends, we're all in glee together and they only use me for their own personal benefit, winning competitions and whatever other nice things I have." Rachel says.

"Obviously they are going to ask questions." Puck says and Rachel nods.

"They don't know you're all friends?" Dwight asks and Ruth scoffs.

"Rachel and Noah have this absurd act in play. They aren't friends and he bullies her at school, but they are best friends." Ruth says and Puck and Rachel look down. It sounds bad coming from someone else.

"So we don't talk about football, my fathers are out of town and asked Ruth to look after me forcing Noah and I to spend the summer together, Sam is our new friend and we bumped into Brittany over summer and invited her to join us." Rachel says and the adults begrudgingly agree.

They had to agree, Rachel came up with a good cover story.

"We're going to need more food." Dwight says as Quinn walks up to them.

"Um, my mom says it's rude to show up empty handed, so I made this vegan lasagna." Quinn says making Rachel swoon.

Quinn remembers I'm vegan. Rachel thinks to herself as she feels all giddy.

Ruth smiles. At least one of them has manners. Even if this is the same girl who kept asking for bacon during her pregnancy. You don't bring bacon into a Jewish household.

"Thank you, Quinn." Ruth says taking the lasagna.

"I almost forgot." Mike says jogging up and holding a grocery bag out to them. "I brought burgers and steaks. I grabbed some veggie burgers for you Rachel." Mike beams as Dwight takes the bag.

Rachel is taken back from all this. First Quinn, the girl she is secretly in love with and now Mike, who has never said a mean thing against her and actually offered to help her clean up after being slushied in the middle of her freshman year. Rachel realizes that she may find a friend in Mike yet. As for Quinn…she did spend the past two years making her life hell and she does love her so…like she said. She will take being in the friend zone if it meant being close to her.

"Thank you Mike." Rachel says.

"That was very kind of you son." Dwight says and Mike smiles at them before going to join the others by the pool.

Quinn gives them one more smile before following after him.

"We might as well have some fun." Puck says as he picks Rachel up over his shoulder and charges for the pool.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel shouts as he jumps into the deep end of the pool.

Puck surfaces and after taking a few breaths starts laughing as Rachel surfaces beside him.

"That wasn't funny!" Rachel shouts splashing him.

"Puck, you could have hurt her!" Quinn shouts. "Rachel is very small, you have to be careful with her!"

She cares! Rachel is sure her insides are turning to mush.

"It's fine Quinn." Rachel says heaving herself out of the pool. "Noah wouldn't do anything to fatally hurt me since his mother threatened him with death the winter he broke my arm." Rachel says and Quinn levels Puck with a gaze that could freeze the pool and those in it.

"It was an accident!" Puck shouts in defense of himself. He begins throwing the story out there in hopes Quinn will look away. "We were at temple and the ground was icy and I didn't know, we played tag and I caught her and when I tagged her she slipped on the ice!" Puck shouts.

Rachel places a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It's fine; this is a day to enjoy." Rachel says and Quinn nods before going to the lounge chair to work on her tan. Rachel watches her as she goes and had it not been for Stevie trying to pull her towards the pool Rachel is sure that she could spend the whole day gawking at Quinn's bikini clad form and be content.

* * *

They are all sat around in a circle on the grass since the picnic table isn't big enough for all of them. The parents and younger ones are at the table.

"Mike, Tina, how was camp?" Rachel asks making conversation.

"It was amazing, we fell in love." Mike says as he and Tina share an Eskimo kiss.

"Where have you been all summer Rach?" Finn asks glancing between her and Puck.

Rachel looks over at Puck and Sam and smiles. "I've been hanging out with Noah. My fathers went on some important trip and asked Ruth to look after me. I've been helping, him, Brittany and our new friend Sam with their academics mostly while hanging out with the young ones." Rachel says.

"Oh, can you help me?" Finn asks hopeful and Rachel shakes her head making him frown.

"I'm sorry Finn, we've been studying all summer and I wanted to use the last two weeks to have fun." Rachel says.

"Yeah!" Brittany beams. "Rae is amazing, she let me teach her dance routines and she takes me to feed the ducks!"

Quinn looked between Brittany and Rachel. Was there something between them? Quinn thought as she continues to look between them.

"When is Santana coming back?" Quinn asks and Brittany looks saddened at the reminder of her best friend.

"Next week." Brittany answers.

"Didn't we have that movie date next week?" Sam asks and Brittany brightens up.

"Yeah!"

Rachel groans. She was hoping Brittany would forget. She wanted to spend time with Brittany, she did, but every time they sat down to watch movies together Brittany would make them watch a Barbie movie and talk about her Barbie and Ken dolls at home. But Rachel would be lying if she didn't enjoy having to sit through them. While she didn't enjoy the fact they sit through a movie meant for kids around and under the ages of ten, she did enjoy the smiles and facial expressions Brittany would have throughout the film.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Brittany asks and Rachel puts on a smile.

"Nothing, but Sam is going to make us watch Avatar again." Rachel lies. She isn't going to make Brittany sad and she isn't really lying. Sam has been trying to teach them Na'vi all summer. Brittany laughs and Sam pouts.

"Avatar is amazing." Sam says feebly.

"I can admit that." Puck starts. "But every time we have a movie day?" Puck asks and Sam shrugs.

"We get two movies each and it is always going to be one of my picks."

"Get a new one!" Brittany shouts. "It is so hard to keep up." Brittany says.

"I explain it to you each time we watch it." Sam says as Ruth walks up clearing her throat.

"Finish your lunch and then argue, Rachel, Noah, may I speak to you inside?" Ruth asks and the two nods getting up and following her into the house.

"Are ya'll really friends with Rachel?" Mercedes asks once the three are out of ear shot.

"Or are you just using her for her nice things?" Kurt asks and Brittany and Sam scowl.

"I don't know what your problem with Rachel is but she's cool." Sam says. "She's really nice and she's been helping me with my academics and she even acts like a big sister to my little siblings and she's fun to be around." Sam says.

"But she's annoying and loud and talks too much." Artie says.

"You guys never gave her a chance you all judge her and this is her home, I forbid you all from being mean and rude about her in her home." Brittany says.

"When are you her friend?" Mercedes asks.

"Since she found me at the duck pond all alone. She was willing to spend time with me and not give me an excuse." Brittany said and Quinn looks down.

Had she really been blowing her best friend off that much? Quinn feels terrible. Brittany doesn't have anyone outside of her and Santana. But she did manage to befriend Rachel, Puck and this Sam guy. Quinn's thoughts float to Rachel. She's amazing and patient, she helps Brittany and is nice to everyone. Why do people hate her? Why did she hate her? Quinn knows that's a lie. She never hated Rachel. It's the exact opposite, but she has to keep an image. She can't like Berry like that. She just got everything back and she was not going to lose it for some stupid crush.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Ruth, Puck and Rachel stand on opposite sides of the kitchen island.

"What's up?" Puck asks.

"I just got off the phone with your fathers." Ruth tells Rachel and Rachel looks up confused.

"What did they want?" Rachel asks.

"They asked that I take custody of you temporarily." Ruth says and Rachel gasps. Ruth decides to get it all out there. "Their trip is going to be lasting longer than they originally thought and won't be back for six months and…Oh!" Ruth moves to Rachel and takes her in her arms.

Ruth can feel Rachel shaking in silent sobs. The tears are yet to fall and it hurts to see Rachel like this. No parent should hurt their child like this.

Rachel falls into Ruth's embrace and let's go. The tears flow freely as sobs wrack her body.

Puck leads them to the living room and goes to get a glass of water. He holds it out to Rachel who takes it and gladly welcomes the distraction. Was she thirsty or was she sad? Rachel finishes the glass and continues to sniffle and her body continues to shake. Tears make their way down her face again. She was sad and no amount of water is going to confuse her.

Rachel falls asleep to Ruth rocking her back and forth while humming a soothing tune.

"I'll carry her to her room." Puck says and Ruth nods letting her son lift the small girl up.

Puck tucks her in bed and makes sure Hopsy is tucked under Rachel's arm before going to plug in the nightlight. Rachel is afraid of the dark and he somewhat blames himself for it. He was the one who made her watch that scary movie. She refused to sleep in total darkness since then.

He heads back outside and doesn't feel like eating anymore.

"Where's Rach?" Finn asks.

"She wasn't feeling too well so she went to bed."

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks and Puck nods.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest." Puck says giving him and Brittany an 'I'll tell you later' look. The two get it and nod.

"Can I go see her?" Finn asks going to get up.

"No, she's sleeping and you aren't going to disturb her." Puck says glaring at him. He and Finn are friends but they aren't bros anymore. His loyalty lies in Rachel. And Finn hurt Rachel so maybe friends, isn't a way to describe their relationship.

"Oh." Finn sits back down defeated.

Quinn frowns at the mention of Rachel feeling ill. She hopes the petite diva is ok. But what made Rachel feel bad? Was it them and their sudden appearance? No, becaue RAchel said it was ok and she was having fun. SO what was wrong?

"Are you excited for the school year Britt?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it is going to be great." Brittany beams glancing over at Puck and Sam who grin.

"I hope so. I was hoping of joining the cheerios again, that's why I've been so busy." Quinn says and Brittany nods. She knows that Quinn is apologizing in her own way for not spending time with her.

"I'm sure you'll get back on, after all they're going to be short another person." Brittany said.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks. Quinn knows they have to replace the seniors that graduated.

"I sent in my resignation to the cheerios, I quit." Brittany says and Quinn gasps. Brittany makes it sound like a job. But Sue did give them forms for them and their parents to sign if they feel as if they can't keep up and quit like useless babies. Sue's words. Brittany's parents signed the forms and even called Sue. They knew they haven't spent time with their daughters and plan to use their vacation days and the money they saved up to take their daughters to the Netherlands over Spring break.

"Does Santana know?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Santana doesn't need to know everything I do Quinn, she isn't my girlfriend or my handler."

Puck smiles, glad to see Brittany breaking out of being so dependent on Santana.

"The kids at school will tear into you!" Quinn says and Brittany shrugs.

"I'd rather be liked as a person and not by my social status." Brittany says with a smile. "Rachel, Puck and Sam accept me for who I am and I want others too."

Quinn is happy for her friend, she is. But she is also trying to look after her. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Quinn says and Brittany nods.

"I know what I am doing and I think it's the right choice." Brittany said remembering to not talk about football.

"Hey Puck, are you going to that summer try out practice thing?" Finn asks taking a huge bite out of his fourth? Hamburger.

"Yeah, Sam and I are going." Puck answered.

Finn looks surprised. "You're trying out? Cool. What position?" Finn asks.

"Quarterback." Sam answers and everyone stops as Finn nearly chokes on his food.

"What? You're not going to get it." Finn says and Sam frowns. Puck and Brittany glare at him.

"Why not? Everyone deserves a fair shot right?" Sam asks and Finn nods.

"Of course, but I'm quarterback and I'm pretty good." Finn says.

"At losing." Brittany deadpans and Puck bursts out laughing with Mike, Quinn and even Sam who failed at trying not to laugh.

"Hey, we won a game!" Finn shouts.

"Because Kurt had us doing the Single Ladies dance." Puck says and Finn shrugs.

"We'll see." Finn says going back to his food.

"Puck's right, we only won because the other team was distracted and didn't see us as a threat." Mike says finishing his lasagna. "This is really good Quinn." Mike says and Quinn blushes.

"Thank you."

"Where's the meat?" Finn asks looking at the piece on Brittany's plate.

"Rachel doesn't eat meat, that's why it is a vegan lasagna." Quinn says and Finn's face falls.

"Oh right." Come on Finn! He scolds himself. "If you want Rachel back you have to remember this.

"Did she have any?" Sam asks and Puck looks at where Rachel left her plates and sees her pieces of vegan lasagna untouched.

Quinn feels disappointed. It really is good. And she wanted Rachel to try it.

"I'll go wrap this so she can have it later." Puck says grabbing the plate and heading inside.

* * *

When Rachel wakes up it isn't completely dark yet, the sun is setting and the orange glow flows in from her open window. Her clock tells her it is seven thirty eight. She's been asleep for five hours.

She gets up and heads downstairs to find Ruth and Mary making dinner. Puck and Sam are visible through the sliding screen door and Brittany is at the table playing a board game with the twins. Hearing the sounds of the TV, Rachel turns to see Dwight watching TV. She can see the back of his head and his shoulders. His arms are up and his elbows rested on the back of the couch, a beer in hand.

"Hey." Ruth smiles when she sees Rachel. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Rachel says. She had time to process everything as she was crying. She can't help but think it is for the best that Ruth takes over guardianship. After all she's been there more than her fathers.

Ruth nods and pulls a plastic plate out of the microwave. "Would you like a snack? Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes." Ruth says holding the vegan lasagna out to Rachel. "Noah made sure to save your slice of vegan lasagna, Quinn is an excellent cook." Ruth says as Rachel takes the plate and fork offered to her.

Rachel goes and sits next to Brittany and sees that she is playing Scrabble with the twins. She takes a bite out of her lasagna and her eyes bulge and her face is priceless.

"Oh my god that is amazing." Rachel says taking another bite. She must remember to compliment Quinn on her cooking skills. This is absolutely amazing. She is sure she is having a food-gasm.

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

**This chapter is for Cassicio who PM'd me and "pleaded" (lol) for this chapter to be updated. I was going to wait a bit more to upload it but then I decided to give you at least one update for my stories.**

**I have the next chapter of "Locked Together" almost finished and "No Way" is almost at a close.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Santana was not happy to be back in the hell hole that calls itself a town. But Brittany is here and that brightens her mood. Her mood would be better if she could get a hold of said blonde dancer. Her phone keeps going to voicemail and her parents said she was out with friends, Quinn wasn't with her but she said she had a movie date.

A movie date? With who?

Quinn assumed Santana knew so hearing Santana scream down the phone demanding to know who Brittany was on a date with shocked and scared her.

What would Santana do if she found out Brittany was, with Sam, Puck and Rachel?

Not wanting anything bad to happen to Rachel she tells Santana she doesn't know and that Brittany never said who with.

Santana calls Brittany again and when it rings she feels slightly happier than she was a moment ago.

When she hears Brittany's voice her face breaks out into a wide smile.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Britts."

_"Oh, hey Santana."_

Santana isn't sure if that was shock or unhappiness in Brittany's tone. "I've been trying to reach you."

_"I saw, Lord Tubbington knocked my phone into the toilet two days ago and when I got a new one my contacts weren't on it." Brittany isn't lying, it did happen._

Santana feels a bit better. Brittany didn't know it was her calling. But she was sad. Was she expecting someone else? "Where are you? So I can pick you up and we can hang out."

_"I'm watching a movie."_ Brittany answers and Santana looks at the clock. Quinn had told her that Brittany was on a date four hours ago.

"I thought your date would be over by now." Santana says.

_"Who told you I was on a date?"_

"Quinn, I called looking for you after your parents said you were out with friends and she told me you were on a date."

* * *

Brittany looks around the Oscar room. It was one of the negotiations with Rachel's dads. They continued to pay for the utilities and what not so Rachel could stay there and Ruth would check up on her. The last part about Ruth just checking up on her was one of the conditions the Berry men put out. Ruth knew why Rachel and Puck asked to keep the house available. Personally she didn't mind that they wanted to use the house for parties. The Berry men would never find out and she thinks of it as revenge. Her house is trashed enough. She doesn't need any more parties in her living room.

Sam, Rachel and Puck are looking at her curiously and worriedly. They want to know what's going on. They have a clue since Brittany had said Santana's name. Sam gets up and goes to the bar on the side of the Oscar room to grab some more snacks.

"Britt, you want more dots?" Sam asks and Brittany smiles at him.

"Yes please." She beams and he nods.

"Santana, I'm being rude, I'll call you back tomorrow."

* * *

Santana is perplexed. And who the hell is that guy she just heard? "Alright Britts, I'll talk to you later."

With a rejected sigh Santana hangs up and puts her phone on her nightstand. What the hell is she supposed to do for the next few hours?

It doesn't take long for Santana to fall asleep because of jetlag.

* * *

"What did Santana want?" Rachel asks as Sam sits back down between her and Puck. Sam hands Brittany another box of Dots and Rachel a bowl with more vegan spinach dip.

"She wanted to hang out." Brittany said as Puck hit play to resume a movie of his choice.

Resident Evil.

Rachel's face falls. They have been hogging Brittany. "You can go hang out with her if you like."

Brittany shakes her head. "We had to change our movie day because of me once. I'm not going to cut it short." Brittany says referring to when Charity, her other cat, got sick and she had to take her to the vet. She was on her way home when her sister's soccer coach called and told her that Abby wasn't feeling good and she ended up having to take care of her.

"If you're sure." Rachel says leaning into Brittany and resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"I am."

* * *

Sam, Puck, Brittany and Rachel arrive an hour early to the try out slash practice that Friday. They have one more week of summer vacation left and they have been spending all summer working to get here.

"I call Rachel!" Brittany shouts once they are geared up.

"But Jew babe and I are a team!" Puck whines and Rachel giggles.

"Scared to get beat by a couple of girls?" Rachel taunts and Puck scoffs.

"Screw that! Sam and I are going to win this!" The two bump fists as they pull their helmets on and go to the field. Brittany is carrying their football in her hands. They each doodled on it over the summer. Brittany has a family of ducks and a cat doodled onto it. Rachel had a bunch of stars and music notes. Puck drew a T-rex and Sam contributed by writing Na'vi stuff on it.

Brittany handed the ball to Rachel and got into position behind her. She called out the play and before Puck or Sam could remember which play that was they were in action.

Rachel zipped pass the boy and Brittany took off to the right trying to get pass Sam, she passed the ball to Rachel who caught it, and Brittany spins out of the way of a tackle from Sam sending him face first to the ground. Brittany takes off after Puck who was hot on Rachel's tail.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and squealed when she saw Puck gaining on her. She pushed herself to go faster when she heard a grunt and the sound of pad covered bodies colliding with each other.

Puck was just in reach, he pushed himself and just as he was about to leap at Rachel out of nowhere Brittany appears tackling him to the ground. He groans as Brittany gets up and starts cheering with Rachel who is at the other end of the field.

Sam walks up. "I remember the play dude." He says helping Brittany pulls Puck to his feet.

"Yeah, so do I." Puck grumbles.

The play was something Brittany and Rachel had thought up. It was actually a play you could only do with Rachel. Say it fast and only once, hike the ball and Rachel takes off before the other players can comprehend and whoever is on Rachel's team will try to get distance from the opposing players and whoever has the ball will throw it down the field to Rachel who will then do her best to score a touchdown.

"I call Rachel!" Sam shouts and Puck whines but says nothing as they go to the 25yrd line only using half the field.

Sam calls out the play and Rachel zips between Puck and Brittany ducking past them as they try to block her, using her height to her advantage and when Puck goes for Sam he throws the ball to Rachel.

The ball brushes against her finger tips as she is knocked to the ground by Brittany.

"Damn it, Brittany!" Sam whines as Brittany gets up and helps Rachel to her feet. "How does she do that?" Sam asks. It has been a question long asked. Brittany is fast and ninja like.

They look to where the ball landed and they see a woman holding it in her hands inspecting the detail. She looks up at them and holds it up. "This yours?" she asks and they nod. She tosses it to Rachel who catches it easily.

Rachel had spent the summer researching the football team and learned they were getting a new coach. It was actually a question Puck had brought up. Tryouts weren't usually till the second day of school. So Rachel looked it up and found they were getting a new coach.

"Are you the new coach?" Rachel asks taking off her helmet.

She looks pretty impressed and shocked to see that Rachel is a girl. She had to guess though, since her hands were small and she was small in general. "I am."

Brittany, Puck and Sam take their helmets off and join Rachel to stand only several feet away from the new coach.

"Hi," Rachel extends a hand out to her. "I am Rachel Berry, these are my friends, we are all interested in making it on your football team." Rachel says with a big smile.

"Shannon Bieste." She shakes Rachel's hand. "Are you sure you want to be playing football? You're pretty small." Shannon says and Rachel nods.

"I am sure, I have been training all summer with, Noah, Sam and Brittany." Rachel says as Shannon looks over at the three who wave.

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck." Puck says shaking Shannon's hand.

"Sam Evans." They shake hands.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany beams taking the woman off guard by hugging her.

"Nice to meet you all. That was pretty impressive, I saw the two plays you ran." Shannon says and they smile. "Did you come up with them yourselves?"

"Yeah, but we've only had four people this whole summer, so the odds of it working with a full team is questionable." Rachel says.

Rachel and Brittany are happy that the new coach hasn't completely shot them down but they are curious as to why she hasn't.

"Look, I'm all for a fair chance for everyone, but there are going to be guys out there twice your size and probably triple your weight and your friend Brittany's. Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Shannon asks and Rachel and Brittany nod.

"We can handle our own." Rachel says.

"Alright. We'll see how you do." Shannon says. "Take a break, I don't want you to be exhausted during tryouts."

* * *

When everyone else arrives Finn is the first to speak.

"Rachel, what are you and Brittany doing here?"

"They're gonna be our cheerleaders!" Azimio laughs and Rachel and Brittany glare at him. Finn misses it. "Oh, cool, you'll be cheering for me right?" Finn asks and Rachel wants to punch him. Maybe she should have been Hulk.

Puck steps in front of Finn. "Watch yourself Hudson and Rachel isn't here to be anyone's cheerleader."

"Then why is she here if not to cheer for us?" Finn asks and Puck shoves him.

Never mind, Puck is Hulk.

A whistle being blown interrupts them. "Alright, I'm Coach Shannon Bieste, I'm taking over and today will decide if you get a place on the team this year and what positions you will play."

"Coach, question." Azimio says holding his hands up. "Why are two girls in gear?"

"They are trying out and if you have a problem with it you can leave." Shannon says glaring at the others.

"But coach, they'll get hurt out there." Finn says before turning to Rachel. "Football isn't a girl sport Rachel."

Rachel huffs. "I don't care! Men aren't better than woman and they should be allowed to play football, there are many teams out there with girl players." Rachel says. "And I have made up my mind, if you're afraid of getting sacked by a girl then that's your problem or if you're afraid to lose to one that is also your problem." Rachel says.

"There ain't no way I am playing on a team with girls!" Karofsky shouts.

"Then you can leave." Shannon says. "Rachel is right, if you're afraid then you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not afraid." Azimio says and Shannon scoffs.

"Then you'll have no problem with these two young ladies trying out."

The guys look at Rachel and Brittany. "Don't expect us to go easy on you." Azimio says and Rachel and Brittany stand their ground.

"Bring it on." Brittany says.

"Go get changed!" Shannon shouts.

* * *

Mike is one of the first people out and he jogs up to the foursome.

"Hey guys!" He greets with a wide smile. "I take it this is what you did all summer?" He asks and they nod.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone till school started, we want to surprise people." Rachel says and he nods.

"Cool." He sees their football. "Nice ball."

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**

**The next chapter holds a surprise and a the tryouts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

**I am also so sorry for the long wait. My muse left me for dead and has finally returned. I have also become addicted to Warehouse 13 so that might have had something to do with it. *shrugs***

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

It happened the day before school was to start. Rachel and Brittany were on their own for the day because Sam, Puck and Stevie went fishing with Dwight, Ruth was working and Mary took Stacy and Sara school supply shopping.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Brittany asked and Rachel thanked the higher powers that she had swallowed her water two seconds previously.

"No, what makes you ask?" Rachel asks and she knows the answer. Brittany knows people. SO it is only logical that she knows.

"Because you're in love with Quinn." Brittany says and Rachel isn't surprised to hear it. She would be surprised if she didn't hear it.

"What does that have to do with it?" Rachel asks curiously.

"If you've never kissed a girl, how can you be sure you're in love with Quinn?"

Rachel sighs. "You don't choose who you love Britt. The feeling is there and it shouldn't matter your gender. I saw Quinn and the feelings were there. I thought it was a silly crush, but if it were just a crush I wouldn't have felt the way I did when I learned Noah had slept with her and let's be honest. Quinn would never go for me and she's straight." Rachel says.

Brittany laughs at the last part. "If Quinn's straight so is Santana." As soon as the words are out of her mouth she frowns.

Rachel knew Santana was a sore subject. After their movie day Brittany went to visit her and all Rachel knows about it is that it went bad. Brittany asked her to meet her at the motocross track. Rachel was wary of being there but she sat on the sidelines and watched Brittany ride around the track. Brittany is a natural at motocross and Rachel can't help but think she's a natural at everything she tries. She picked up Football just by cheering at games, and dancing has been something she has been doing since she was a toddler.

"What happened?" Rachel asks placing a hand on Brittany's knee that was in her lap. Brittany had her legs draped over Rachel's lap with her knees resting in it.

"I don't know. We were talking and she wanted to get her sweet lady kisses on and then I told her that I had plans and that we couldn't have sexy times and she got angry. She said she didn't want sexy times, she just wanted to get her mack on and spend time with me." Brittany took a shaky breath. "And I was confused, our sweet lady kisses always turned into sexy times and I might be wrong, but I know Santana, she was jealous." Brittany says and Rachel furrows her brow.

"Jealous?"

Brittany nods. "Yeah, she was jealous and when I asked her why she was mad she started going off in Spanglish, I caught a few words and I got that she was talking about who I went on a movie date with and what I was doing all summer."

"Movie date?" Rachel's mouth formed an 'O' she knew what she was talking about. "Oh, the day she got back and called you."

"Yeah. But I told her I was just hanging out with friends and she kept asking me all these things at once and I was getting confused, so finally I told her I wasn't her girlfriend and she didn't need to know everything in my life." Brittany ended with a heavy sigh.

"I take it she didn't take it well." Rachel states and Brittany nods.

"Then we started arguing about me quitting the cheerios and her not being able to protect me. I told her I don't need protecting and finally I just left. I couldn't take it anymore, she kept talking and acting like we're together, we aren't!" Brittany shouts throwing her hands up.

Rachel pats her knee supportively. "She'll come through, she doesn't know about the football thing yet?" Rachel asks and Brittany shakes her head.

"I think the football team is still a bit peeved about the try outs to talk about it." Brittany says and Rachel nods.

"You sacked them so many times B, if I were them I wouldn't want to talk about it." Rachel giggles.

"Well duh, if I didn't they would have sacked you." Brittany says and Rachel smiles. Brittany played in the position of wide receiver with Mike, Rachel was the halfback, Puck was moved to tight end and Sam was the quarterback for their team. Coach Bieste had split them up and wanted the four friends on one team. Finn tried to whine his way onto their team but Sam was quarterback for that team.

* * *

_Coach Bieste blew her whistle and the game was in play. The center snapped the ball to Sam who looked for Puck and Brittany. He saw Rachel's small form duck around and no one noticed. He made the throw and Rachel caught it._

_Rachel took off running and it wasn't long before Azimio and Karofsky gained on her._

_Brittany rolled her eyes as the boys blocked the other guys and left her to her own devices. She quickly saw Azimio and Karofsky going after Rachel and took off to intercept it._

_Rachel yet out a squeal when she felt Karofsky get within reach of her._

_Brittany kept her distance and a moderate speed as she stayed aligned with Azimio. Rachel had been helping her with geometry and she got the hang of it._

_Azimio was coming at Rachel from behind and Karofsky was coming from the left. Brittany sprinted to get behind Azimio and when she was at the right angle tackled Azimio with so much force she picked him up and slammed into Karofsky taking all three of them to the ground. Karofsky and Azimio's plan was to both get on Rachel in case she managed to dodge one of them so the other would be able to get her._

_When Rachel made the touchdown she threw her hands up and cheered but when she turned around to the others they were staring in shock at the pile consisting of the blonde former cheerio and two linebackers; Brittany at the top of the pile. Everyone was silent. Coach Bieste didn't even know what to say. Who would? After all a slim cheerleader who probably didn't weigh over one hundred and twenty pounds just sacked two big guys who probably weighed at least two hundred pounds each. The girl picked the boy off the ground for Christ's sake!_

_Bieste blew her whistle. "Come on!"_

_After that everyone kept an eye on Brittany and stayed the hell away from Rachel when she had the ball. Because they all learned that if they got too close Brittany would appear out of fucking nowhere and slam you to the ground._

_Azimio and Karofsky tried to get Rachel and prove that it was only a lucky move on Brittany's part and even talked two others into their play._

_Karofsky and Azimio hung back for a moment and when Brittany sacked the first guy the three others made their move. They sprinted for Rachel once they saw Brittany slam into the guy taking him down._

_Seriously how the hell could someone two-if not three-times smaller than them knock them down so easily? And so hard?_

_Sam saw this and searched for Puck. He saw him blocking a guy. "Puck!" Sam yelled as he took off into a sprint._

_Puck looked over as he held his ground and saw Sam heading for Azimio, Karofsky and the other guy. Puck could feel the guy's strength in his shove so Puck shoved back and when the guy went to shove again Puck moved out of the way and the guy stumbled forward._

_There were too many close calls in this! Puck was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack with all the worrying he was doing. Rachel is tiny and fragile. He is still tempted to pad Rachel's gear with pillows and effing bubble wrap._

_Sam dove for Azimio and caught him around the waist dragging him down. Puck grabbed the poor guy who was coerced into this plan and rammed his shoulder into him putting his whole body into the tackle they rolled across the ground._

_That left Karofsky._

_Rachel looked back and saw Karofsky. She braced herself and sprinted for the end zone. One of the three camera guys was standing in the end zone right in front of Rachel. It was you had to get it in before your knee hit the ground right? Rachel veered left when Finn's giant form appeared in front of her. She gasped and went for the end zone. Finn tried talking to Rachel and continued to block her._

_"Rach just drop the ball. I don't want to hurt you!" He ran in front of her and Rachel gasped stopping in her tracks as Mike blindsided Finn tackling him to the ground._

_"RACHEL!" Puck, Sam and Brittany shouted._

_Karofsky had sacked her._

_Mike being the closest rushed to Rachel and tried to lift Karofsky off of Rachel. Puck and Sam got to his side and they heaved Karofsky off of Rachel and to the side._

_Brittany dropped down beside Rachel. "Rach! Are you ok?"_

_Rachel groaned. "As much as that hurt." Rachel started. "My sense of smell feels worse. It's like a family of skunks decided to spray me right in the nose." Rachel said waving her hand in front of her face._

_"Are you kidding me?!" Brittany shouts standing up. "You just got sacked by a giant piece of lard and you're complaining about the smell?!" Everyone backed away from Brittany. Even Sam and Puck._

_"His armpit was in my face." Rachel argues. "And all the deodorant in the state could not help it."_

_Another thirty minutes after Coach Bieste was satisfied with the try outs and dismissed them._

* * *

"I just wish Santana would be brave enough to be with me." Brittany sighs.

"One day she will." Rachel says.

"When?" Brittany asks. "She keeps going back to some other guy-now that Puck refuses to sleep with her-every time she thinks someone thinks she's gay." Brittany slouches back against the arm rest of the couch. "I feel so lonely."

Rachel looks at Brittany's knees. "I know the feeling." She mumbles and Brittany sits up, her knees bending as she does but her legs are still in Rachel's lap.

"You're not alone; you have me, Puck, Sam and the fambam." Brittany exclaims.

"I mean I know the feeling of loving someone who will possibly never return your feelings." Rachel clarifies.

It comes as a surprise but Rachel's lips are covered by Brittany's and again Rachel is forced to believe in another thing Brittany is a natural at because her lips are soft and extremely talented as they move with Rachel's. Without breaking the kiss Brittany manages to move her legs so she is straddling Rachel. Rachel brings her hands to Brittany's waist as Brittany's hand move to cup her face and bring their lips closer. Kissing Brittany is amazing and Rachel tastes the mint candies Brittany had been eating throughout their movie marathon and baking.

They pull away breathless and Rachel can't help but feel it's not so bad being with someone else and instead of the one she really wants to be with. Brittany feels the same way because she goes in for another kiss and Rachel doesn't protest.

The next time they pull away is because they were too caught up in kissing that they didn't hear the front door open.

Sam and Puck freeze in shock at the sight before them. They also feel it in their pants. Stevie looks a bit confused and when Dwight walks in he drops his tackle box to the floor. The crashing sound of it forces the two apart.

Rachel looks over her shoulder and Brittany looks up. A blush quickly rises up their faces.

It isn't made a big deal. They calmly talk it over during dinner and tell Rachel they love her no matter what and that Brittany and she are still a part of their family.

Hearing it, Rachel wants to cry and she does. All she ever wanted was a family to love her and be there for her and she got it.

Stevie and Stacy ask her why she's crying.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, I never really knew what it was like having a family around since my fathers rarely come around." Rachel answers and Stevie and Stacy hug her.

"We can share our mommy and daddy. You're family." Stevie says and the tears come again.

That night before Brittany leaves she hugs Rachel and whispers. "Until we can get our girls can you be my Santana and I'll be your Quinn?" Brittany asks and Rachel holds her a little tighter and nods against her shoulder.

Both know that it won't be the same, but at least they aren't in love alone. They love each other, but it will never be the same as how they both feel for Santana and Quinn. And they know it.

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**

**The next chapter is in the works.**

**Also, I have a new found spark and the first rewrite chapter of "A Twin Thing" should be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I love the feedback this story has gotten. If there is anything specific you would like to see let me know and i will try to fit it in.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Cheerios practice isn't the same without Brittany around. Santana sighs as she looks around the field. All hope of this being a joke and Brittany coming back are gone. Quinn is back on the squad and it makes it bearable. Quinn gives her an assuring look.

Quinn had come over last night to comfort Santana and try and make her feel better. She had a little bit. But all of that was in vain because right now Santana felt worse than she did last night. Brittany didn't answer her calls or reply to her texts. She went to her house before dinner last night and Abby opened the door.

* * *

_The door swung open and the smaller Pierce daughter frowns when she sees the person on the front porch. "Oh, hi San." She puts on a smile._

_"Hey Abs, is your sister home?"_

_Abby shakes her head. "No, she won't be home till after dinner." Abby says._

_"Oh, can I come in and wait for her?" Santana asks and Abby sighs._

_"She told me about your fight." Abby says and Santana looks down. "Well, I wasn't supposed to know about it, but I was eavesdropping and she caught me so she told me the truth. I'm a kid and I get that people think I'm too young to know certain things or understand them. But I do. Brittany isn't stupid Santana, mom and dad took her to see a doctor on their day off a few weeks ago. She has dyslexia, did you know that?" Abby asks and Santana shakes her head. She had also thought Brittany had some kind of learning disability. But she never voiced it because to her Brittany is perfect in every way that she is. "Well she does and even if she can be annoying and her new friends treat me like I'm five it is nice to have other people around." Abby says._

_Santana cannot believe she is getting told by a ten year old. "Just tell her I stopped by please?" Santana asks and Abby nods. Santana is sure her eyes look like saucers when she sees Sara Puckerman walk up._

_"Hey, what's taking so long? Stevie and Stacy want to continue watching the movie." Sara says then she notices Santana. "Oh." She says and Abby looks at Santana._

_"I'll tell Britt you stopped by." Abby says and Santana nods walking away._

_"What the hell?" Santana asks as she gets into her car. She just got told by a ten year old. What the hell is going on with the world?_

* * *

By the time practice is over people are heading to the gym for the back to school assembly. It's something that most don't care for unless you're a cheerio, jock or student council.

When the routine is finished Sue doesn't look impressed but she accepts the effort and work. The cheerios always open with a routine and then Figgins walks in and welcomes the new and returning students. Pretty boring since his voice can put most to sleep. Then the sports teams are introduced. JV and Varsity. First is the puckheads. The hockey players. Then you have the other teams and finally the football team.

They introduce the player's position and then their names.

"Your new quarterback Sam Evans!" Figgins announces as the blonde walks out smiling and waving nervously as the crowd cheers. He goes through the list and when Puck's position is announced to be the Tight end instead of a receiver some people are confused.

Then there is silence after the next two names.

"I am pleased to announce that for the first time in a very long time if ever in the history of William McKinley, we have two girls representing our school. Our wide receiver Brittany S. Pierce and Halfback Rachel Berry!" Figgins announces and the football players clap and cheer. Even Azimio and Karofsky clap hesitantly.

Then the rest of the students and staff clap along.

"What the hell?!" Santana and Quinn shout.

* * *

After the assembly they have a small free period to gather their things from their lockers and get to class.

Santana and Quinn walk up to Rachel who is wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a gray and red quarter sleeve shirt. The sleeves red and the rest gray.

"Hey hobbit, finally figure out you really are a man?" Santana snipes and Rachel tries not to flinch. "Do you have a treasure trail and everything? Is that way you always cried when we called you that? They hit too close to home?" Rachel flinches at that. Not because of the nickname. The home part. She had just built a home with her family. But hearing all of this is breaking down her walls.

Quinn was about to stop Santana. She was against this in the first place. She wasn't happy that Rachel was on the football team but she couldn't do anything now. Rachel made up her mind and there was no changing it. "Santana stop." Quinn says and Rachel feels a tightening in her chest. Quinn was standing up for her.

Azimio and Karfosky walk up and the slushy is quickly tossed in her face.

"Hey!" They turn to see Brittany rushing up. Karofsky and Azimio's faces contort into fear and run away. "You better hope I don't get a hold of you at practice!" Brittany warns as she comes up to Rachel and can see the girl is about to cry. A slushy wouldn't make Rachel cry. She always held her head high and would never cry in front of everyone. She turned to Santana and Quinn.

"What did you do?" She shouts wiping slushy from Rachel's face.

Quinn puts her hands up in defense and makes a face as if saying she didn't do anything.

"Santana?"

"What? It's just the usual. She can handle it. If she wants to go home crying to her dads then let her." Santana says and Brittany glares.

"You're my best friend Santana, but if you pick on my girlfriend one more time that friendship is over." Brittany says grabbing Rachel's letterman from her locker and leading her away from Quinn and Santana who both have equally shocked looks on their faces.

"Girlfriend?" Santana asks as she watches them go.

"What the hell?" Quinn asks.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks bringing the chair in the corner over to the sink and pushes Rachel to sit down.

"I'm fine. She just got to me." Rachel sniffles as Brittany grabs some paper towels and begins to help Rachel clean off. "I can do it myself Britt." Rachel says pulling her shirt off. She frowns. "I didn't bring an extra one." Brittany smiles and takes the shirt flipping it outside right and gets a handful of the hand soap from the dispenser.

"I got it." She tells Rachel as she works on washing out the blue slushy. Rachel continues getting the slushy out of her hair.

Brittany manages to get the slushy out of Rachel's shirt and wrings it out the best she can before going over to the hand dryer and hits the button to turn it on.

Rachel wrings out her hair over the sink and shakes it out in her hands. She goes over to the second hand dryer and turns it on putting her head under it.

When her shirt is dry and her hair still a bit damp the two head to class.

* * *

The first glee meeting is somewhat awkward.

Brittany is ignoring Santana who is sitting on the top risers with Quinn. Rachel is leaning against Brittany. Sam, the new guy, is on Brittany's right and Puck is by Rachel's side. Finn couldn't even sit near Rachel since Mike and Tina took the seats behind Rachel and Brittany. Artie was next to Mercedes and Kurt on the other side of the choir room.

"I see we have a new face in the room. Welcome." Mr. Schue says walking in and the others greet him. "I hope you all had a great summer."

Sam raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Rachel told me I had to audition?" Sam says and Mr. Schue nods. Sam and Puck get up.

"This is for Rachel." Sam grins at Rachel who smiles but is a bit confused.

Puck picks up an electric guitar and Sam stands beside him.

(_Puck_/**Sam**/Both)

**We don't have time left to regret** (_hold on_)  
**It will take more than common sense **(_hold on_)**  
So stop you're wondering take a stand **(_hold on_)**  
There's more to life than just to live **(_hold on_)

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, **hold on**_, hold on_, **hold on**

**One single smile a helping hand**_(Hold on_)  
**It's not that hard to be a friend** (_hold on_)  
**So don't give up stand 'til the end** (_Hold on_)  
**There's more to life than just to live**_(Hold on)_

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
If there's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, **hold on**, _hold on_, **hold on**

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, **hold on**, _hold on_**, hold on**

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on  
_  
'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, **hold on**_, hold on_, **hold on**

**When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, **_hold on_**, hold on**_, hold on_

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on**, hold on, **_hold on_**, hold on**

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on**, hold on, **_hold on,_** hold on**

Puck puts the guitar down and Sam goes over to Rachel hugging her. Rachel enthusiastically returns the hug. Puck and Brittany join the hug trapping Rachel in the middle.

"Thank you." Rachel says. She needed that.

"That was excellent." Mr. Schue claps. "Welcome to the New Directions." He smiles. "But we still need new members." Mr. Schue says.

"Was that the Jonas Brothers?" Finn asks and everyone looks at him with interest on how he would know that. They would understand if one of the girls had said it.

They spend the rest of their meeting devising a plan to get more members.

* * *

After glee Finn approaches Rachel.

"Hey Rach, it's cool we're on two teams together, we can spend more time together." He beams.

Rachel smiles uneasy. She should tell him. "Finn, I think we should just be friends." Rachel says.

"What? Why?"

"It won't work, for the sake of glee and football, I have to keep my mind focused, also I'm seeing someone." Rachel says and Finn is taken back.

"Who?"

"Rach, where'd you go? We thought you were right behind us." Brittany says walking into the room.

"Finn asked to talk to me." Rachel answered as Brittany grabbed Rachel's backpack.

"Oh, well we're going to be late for practice." Brittany says placing her hand on the small of Rachel's back and leading her to the door.

"Finn?" Rachel pauses at the door. "You should get going to practice too. Just because you're back up doesn't mean you aren't apart of the team." Rachel says and at the look on his face Brittany tries not to laugh. But she doesn't like Finn. Never has really.

Finn's face contorts to rage when he is reminded that he isn't quarterback anymore.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany jog onto the field to see the Cheerios on the track practicing.

"You miss it?" Rachel asks.

"Come on you worthless wastes of space! I know you can do better than that! Legs straight!" Sue's voice carries with the help of her bullhorn.

"Not really." Brittany smiles as they go join the others at the middle of the field.

As they lined up in split teams Brittany smiles at Karofsky. Karofsky shudders under her gaze. The second the ball is snapped to Sam, Brittany takes Karofsky down. Hard.

"Holy shit!" Santana gapes as she and the other cheerios watch the scene.

"Pierce!" Bieste shouts. "Keep tackling like that and you might force him out of the season."

"Sorry Coach!" Brittany shouts.

"Don't be! Save that tackling for the games." Bieste says and Brittany smiles at her.

"One of my star cheerios quit to join football!" Sue roars. She thought it was a stunt. Her cheerios wouldn't quit in fear of their demise. "This won't do!"

Santana and Quinn don't like that look.

"What was that?" Sam asks walking up to Brittany.

"He and Azimio slushied Rachel this morning." Brittany answered.

Practice continued.

Rachel was sprinting down the field with the ball ready to pass it to Puck she saw barreling closer. She was focusing on Puck that she didn't see the giant form of Finn. As soon as the ball was out of her hand and soaring towards Noah she was bowled over. She grunted as she hit the ground and again when Finn's weight slammed down onto her.

"Motherfucker, that has to hurt." Santana said turning to Quinn but Quinn was already sprinting towards where Finn tackled Rachel.

Quinn couldn't name the feeling she was feeling. Fear, anger, worry, pissed off, terrified, can you roll that into one emotion or word? Quinn shoved Finn away from Rachel's small form and grabbed the face mask.

"Rachel?!"

Rachel groans as she opens her eyes. "He weighs more than Karofsky." Rachel moans as she realizes the blonde in front of her isn't Brittany. "Oh, Quinn!"

"Karofsky tackled you?" Quinn growls looking for the boy.

"I'm fine Quinn; it is part of the game." Rachel says as she goes to sit up and Quinn helps her. Rachel isn't going to lie. She finds this protective and ready to kill Quinn pretty hot. Then again she finds her hot all the time.

"Where in your crazy mind did you think this was a good idea? You could get really hurt!" Quinn shouts.

"I'm fine Quinn." Rachel says

Quinn remembers where she is and huffs. "Fine." She gets up and heads back over to the cheerios.

After that disaster everyone went back to what they were doing and finished practice.

* * *

"If I didn't know better." Brittany begins shutting her gym locker. "I'd think Quinn was your girlfriend and not me out there." Brittany teases making Rachel blush.

"You'd think." Rachel murmurs as she shuts her locker and slings her gym bag over her shoulder holding her hand out to Brittany who takes it with a grin.

They meet Sam and Puck by the bleachers to find them joking around with Mike and Tina.

"Hey." Tina smiles dropping her gaze to their hands. "So the rumors are true?" Tina asks with a smile that tells them she supports them.

Rachel and Brittany exchange a glance and a smile before nodding.

"We're together." Rachel confirms.

"Mike and Tina were inviting us to join them for an early dinner at Breadstix." Sam says.

Rachel's face falls. "Can we take it to go?" She asks hopeful. "I promised Stevie and Stacy we'd exchange first day stories once we got home." Rachel says and Sam perks up at this. He had forgot about that.

Mike and Tina smile. "Sure." Mike answers.

"We'd love to join you. If that's ok?" Tina says and the four nod.

"We'd be honored."

* * *

After picking up Breadstix they arrive at the Evans household and before they can make it out of the car Stevie, Stacy, Sara and Abby are all charging out of the house with huge smiles on their faces and talking at once telling their siblings all about their first day.

"Ok!" Rachel shouts with laughter. "Let's go inside and we'll take turns telling each other about our day." Rachel says and the young ones nod vigorously.

Stevie looks at Mike and Tina tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Who are you two?"

"Stevie!" Sam scolds.

Stevie blushes. "I mean, I'm Stevie, nice to meet you." He says as Tina drops down to eye level with him.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie." Stevie's blush deepens and the other teens chuckle at this. "I'm Tina and that's Mike." Tina points to Mike who waves.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Stevie asks and Tina nods with a wide smile. "He better treat you right, we've heard all the stories about Rachel's ex-boyfriend Finn and if he is anything like him I'll kick his butt." Stevie warns and the teenagers can't help but laugh at the little boy trying to look tough.

Mike drops down beside him with his hand held out. "I'm nothing like Finn. I don't like him much either." Mike says and Stevie smiles taking his hand and shaking it.

"Please come in and join us." Stevie says leading them into the house where the girls are huddled in the living room. Phoebe Pierce, Ruth and Mary are all in the kitchen seated at the dining table chatting over cups of coffee. Sam checks his watch. Dwight isn't due home for another hour.

* * *

By the time Dwight arrives home everyone is watching and listening with rapt attention as Stevie re-enacts his and Stacy's first day.

"Dad!" Stevie shouts as he finishes his story. "Did you hear me?"

Dwight smiles wide and nods. "I sure did. Sounds like you had an interesting first day."

Dinner is quickly served after that and the stories continue over dinner. "I sure did. Sounds like you had an interesting first day."

Dinner is quickly served after that and the stories continue over dinner.

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I love the feedback this story has gotten. If there is anything specific you would like to see let me know and i will try to fit it in.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The second day of school was better than the first. A little bit at least. People heard about Brittany and Rachel's relationship and about how bad she sacked Karofsky in practice for slushying Rachel. And as the new couple walked in flanked by Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang, it was known that you were not to cross either of them.

Puck was watching Rachel closely. While her dads weren't around they at least called on her first day of school. He knows for a fact that it did not happen.

Brittany kept her arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked through the halls. Rachel had spent the night at her house crying herself to sleep in her arms. Her dads hadn't called and Rachel was hit with a reminder that they weren't there for her and the thoughts of not being wanted.

Puck knew Rachel had spent the night. Ruth has rules. She doesn't mind Rachel not moving in as long as she knows where she is sleeping. At home, their place, Brittany's or Sam's. It helps Ruth sleep at night knowing Rachel is safe and with those who love her.

Quinn is inspecting her nails as the group approaches. The group says their farewells as they separate to go to their own lockers. Quinn smiles at them as they go and they return the smile with one of their own or a wave.

"Good morning Quinn." Rachel greets grabbing her pad lock and spinning her combo in.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you aren't suffering from any brain damage due to the Neanderthals crushing you." Quinn says with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Rachel giggles at this and a small blush rises up Quinn's neck. "Thank you for your concern Quinn. But as you can see I am perfectly fine and will live to reach my dreams and star in the roles I'm destined for in Broadway. I will make Barbra proud when I one day star in the revival of 'Funny Girl.'" Rachel says dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Brittany smiles sadly at this. At least Quinn is making progress. Befriending Rachel is a rather large step. With Santana you take one step forward and two back. "Quinn I am trusting you to look after my girlfriend while I stop off at my locker." Brittany says and Quinn salutes her then makes a face at her dork move. The move however elicits a small laugh from Rachel and a wide grin from Brittany. Brittany kisses Rachel's cheek and grins at the jealous flash in Quinn's eyes.

Down the hall Santana watches the scene and scowls. She angrily tries to remember her combination but anger and Brittany clouds her focus. She bangs her fist on the locker in frustration before hitting it two more times.

"Need help with that?"

Santana jumps at the sudden appearance of Brittany by her side and looks at her.

"I'm fine." Santana grunts but Brittany continues to stare at her. "Can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combination." Santana snaps.

"That's strange, I'm the one who's supposed to be dumb and forgetful." Brittany mumbles as she twists in her combination and tugs on the lock and it isn't until it doesn't budge that she realizes she used Santana's combination.

Santana turns to face Brittany so fast it is amazing she didn't get whiplash. "You aren't dumb!" Santana nearly shouts. "And anyone who says differently will be hearing from me!" Santana says and Brittany smiles. "And I'm sorry for upsetting Berry." Santana grumbles as she finally gets her combination right and opens her locker.

Santana receives her second shock of the day at the appearance of Rachel and Quinn behind her.

"Thank you for the apology Santana."

Santana slaps her hand to her chest and spins around so fast she nearly trips over her own two feet. "The hell is wrong with you Berry?!" Santana shouts. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Quinn snickers at this.

"I apologize for startling you Santana." Rachel says.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana says turning back around and getting her books.

Brittany smiles and puts the right combination in this time and opens her locker. She gets her books and binder.

"Walk with us to class?" Brittany asks Santana who nods and gives her a smile.

* * *

Finn has everyone gathered for a Glee meeting at lunch. In hopes to prove to Rachel he can be a good guy and team leader.

"Alright everybody!" Mr. Schue addresses them all. They all have trays of food on their laps or are using spare chairs for make shift tables. "Finn has some things he wants to say."

Finn steps aside to show them a diagram of songs they have already done and songs Vocal Adrenaline has done. "Alright. These are all the songs we performed and the ones Vocal Adrenaline has. The one with stars are the ones that we performed when winning a competition and the circled ones are the ones Vocal Adrenaline performed and won a competition with."

"What's your point Frankenteen?" Santana asks taking a bite out of her apple.

"My point is that they do these big complex songs with these amazing routines and I think we can do better." Finn says looking at Rachel.

Quinn looks over expecting Rachel to be looking at Finn with a love sick expression but instead Rachel looks unamused. Quinn smiles at this. Looks like Finn can't hold her attention anymore.

"While you make a good point Finn."

"Here we go." Santana rolls her eyes.

Rachel gives her a look but promptly ignores her. "We don't have to compare ourselves to Vocal Adrenaline or think of our performances less than theirs. We know we did a good job, a great job, we all did our best." Rachel says and Finn smiles. He knows Rachel will come back to him. "But what we need to do this year is utilize our best resources." Rachel says and Finn nods.

"Yes, which is why I found all these great duets for us…" Finn is cut off by Brittany.

"I forbid you to sing with my girlfriend." Brittany deadpans and Mr. Schue and Finn look at her as if she is insane.

"You don't get to decide that!" Finn says.

"She's my girlfriend and I don't like the way you look at her and I don't want her singing with you." Brittany says throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel sighs. She thinks Finn is a nice guy at times and oblivious but he isn't Rachel's type. She is braver now. She isn't going to be someone she isn't. She is going to be herself.

"But we're the leads!" Finn shouts. "I'm captain of this club and we sound great together!"

"Co-captain!" Puck corrects.

"Ok, all in favor of a new male lead raise your hand." Brittany says raising her hand.

"What?!" Finn turns to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue they can't do this!"

Mr. Schue steps up. "He's right. I'm the club director and I choose the leads."

"As the original captain of this club I would like to say that we live in a democracy and should be able to vote for the good of this club." Rachel says. Rachel addresses Finn. "Finn, I am with Brittany now, so please respect her wishes." Rachel says. "So, those in favor of a new male lead?" Rachel asks raising her own hand.

Quinn raises her at the same time Sam, Puck, Mike and Tina raise theirs.

Santana looks over the club and shrugs. 'What the hell?' Santana thinks. She raises her hand.

"Who's going to be the new male lead?" Finn asks. "I'm still captain."

"Co-captain." Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Quinn say in unison.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel inquires quirking her eyebrow.

"Look guys, Rachel and Finn sound great together. We got all the way to Regionals with them as our leads. We shouldn't jeopardize anything by changing things now." He says patting Finn on the shoulder.

"This is bull shit." Santana calls.

"Santana." Mr. Schue gives her a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that. You are not my father." Santana says. "You let Finn get away with everything because he's the golden boy. It's your fault he thinks he can get whatever he wants. Well he can't and I think we should all get a say in this matter. We want to try something new and you should let us. This club is about expressing ourselves right? So how can we express ourselves if you are controlling every single detail?" Santana asks glancing around the room. The others are on her side and she can see it. They understand her and will stand by her. "We want a new male lead. Berry and Frankenteen got us all the way to Regionals sure. But who is to say that Berry and Puckerman or trouty can't do the same?" Santana asks and before Kurt or Mercedes can protest she holds a hand up in their direction and continues. "And let's face it. We may not like Rachel half the time but she has a voice and we should use it. Now, how is this going to go?" Santana asks leaning back into her chair raising her hand.

Mr. Schue looks around at the others and their raised hands. He looks at Finn and shrugs.

Finn lets out a shouts of frustration with a look of betrayal on his face and knocks over the stool beside him before storming over to his seat.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to audition a new male lead." Mr. Schue says. "Auditions are Friday in the auditorium." He says. "We're done here." He leaves and Finn quickly goes after him.

"Finally. I can eat in peace." Puck says popping a grape in his mouth.

"Rach, what were you saying about utilizing our best resources?" Sam asks.

Rachel smiles. "We should choreograph our own routines. Mr. Schue is a nice dancer but we have two amazing dancers right here." Rachel grins motioning to Brittany and Matt. "Just think. If we take control over our routines we can be so much better because it will be a creation of our own and not Mr. Schue's. We should do what we think is best for ourselves as a club. As Santana stated before." Santana grins proudly at this.

'Berry just admitted I was right.' She gloats internally as she takes another bite from her apple.

* * *

There wasn't any practice after school so Brittany and Rachel headed straight for the Berry house for a movie date.

"Santana seems to be trying." Rachel comments popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Brittany smiles. "She is."

Rachel lays her head on Brittany's shoulder running her knuckles up and down the pale arm. "I thought it would hurt more." Rachel says relaxing into Brittany more.

Brittany cranes her neck to look at Rachel. "Your dads?" she asks and Rachel nods.

"I thought it would hurt that they didn't call. But having Ruth there to see me off for my first day and Dwight and Mary…" Rachel trails off. She smiles and snuggles into Brittany.

"It felt ten times better than with your dads?" Brittany asks with a smile and Rachel nods.

"Yeah."

* * *

Puck furrowed his brow as he pause the game and looked at Sam who gave him an equally confused look. Puck got up and went to open the door. He raises an eyebrow as he looks through the peephole. He looks over at Sam.

"Did you invite Finn?" Puck asks and Sam shakes his head.

Puck opens the door. "What do you want?"

Finn invites himself in and Puck looks from the porch to Finn before closing the door.

"You two know Rachel, you're close to her. You gotta help me get her back." Finn says and Puck and Sam exchange glances before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Rachel isn't going to get back together with you dude." Sam says.

"Why not?" Finn asks.

"She's happy with Brittany." Puck says. "And I want my Jew babe happy. Brittany makes her happy."

"Yeah, so you should really back off." Sam says.

Finn glares at him. "You don't know anything. Rachel loves me and I love her." Finn says.

"Then why did she ignore you all summer?" Sam retorts and Finn lunges for him but Puck shoves him back.

"Dude, back off! Rachel is with Brittany and you need to let it go!" Puck shouts as footsteps are heard from the stairs.

"Noah?"

"Go back upstairs and finish your homework Sarah." Puck says and Sarah looks between the three and nods reluctantly and heads upstairs.

"Get out." Puck says opening the door. "MY sister is home and I am not going to make a scene with her around to witness it." Puck says and Finn scoffs.

"Whatever. I'll get her back myself." Finn says leaving.

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I love the feedback this story has gotten. There is no excuse for this update taking so long. I guess I had writer's block and I got caught up with a lot of things. School and the lot.**

**But this story is back and I will try to update with shorter intervals.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Friday they met in the auditorium for the decision of their new make lead. To be fair Mr. Schue gave Finn the chance to audition will the other guys. Mr. Schue noticed that Artie wasn't on the list.

"Artie, you don't want a shot?" Mr. Schue asks.

Artie shakes his head. "As much as I would like the spot, I can't exactly do much male lead from a chair." Artie says and Rachel frowns at this.

"Mr. Schuester, I believe we should do another wheelchair performance at regionals." Rachel says taking everyone off guard. "It should only be fair that we have them every now and then. Artie always has to adapt and try and keep up with us." She addresses Artie. "And you do wonderful at that." She addresses Mr. Schue again. "And you are always preaching about us getting out of our comfort zone." Rachel continues to argue.

Artie is taken back at all of this. Since when did Rachel care about anyone but herself? Artie brushes it off as Brittany' rubbing off on her.

Mr. Schue and the others are all taken back but Sam, Puck and Brittany are looking at Rachel with pride. Rachel is being the better person by giving them a chance.

Finn sees this as an opportunity and jumps on it but Sam run interference.

"Rachel has a point." Sam says. Being the new guy it is hard to get people to trust you and get behind your ideas. "We all have full functioning legs and Artie has to work harder than any of us because of his chair. All we have to do is move our feet but Artie has to move his chair and in a way he is looking out for all of us."

Rachel nods. "Yes, because he wouldn't want any of us to mess up by tripping over him by accident." Artie frowns. That has always been on his mind.

"I loved our wheelchair numbers." Brittany jumps in and it is decided by Santana that she'll back the decision of a wheelchair number right then.

"They're right." Mike and Tina say in unison blushing at each other and smiling cutely.

"Let's get into Artie's comfort zone." Tina says.

"Ok." Mr. Schue nods. "We'll have a wheelchair number for regionals." He agrees.

"Thanks." Artie says softly to Rachel, Mike, Tina and Brittany.

"No problem, we're a team. Friends." Rachel says repeating the words they had used when they rudely invited themselves over.

"Alright, let's get things started."

After Finn, Puck and Sam performed Mr. Schue collected the votes.

"And by unanimous decision…"Mr. Schue pauses for dramatic effect and everyone, even Rachel, rolls their eyes. "Puck!" He points to him. "You are the new male lead. Congratulations."

* * *

Puck and Sam weren't worried about Finn as two whole weeks went by with him sulking in the back and staying away from Rachel. But something was still there in the pit of their stomachs telling them to keep an eye on the teenage giant.

Santana and Quinn were trying to accept the relationship between Rachel and Brittany and were doing their best to be friends. This proving harder for Santana as she would rather throw out insults and sarcasm. She can't help it, it's in her nature. But she's trying so give her some credit.

Currently the six were at practice. Santana and Quinn in the gym for cheerios and Puck, Sam, Rachel and Brittany outside on the field for football. Finn was glaring at Sam from his spot on the defensive line.

Finn wants his spot back and he is going to get it. It's all a part of his plan to get Rachel back.

Bieste blows her whistle and the practice game starts.

The ball is snapped and Finn goes straight for Sam as fast as he can making it past Brittany who is looking after Rachel.

Puck having been keeping a close eye on Finn noticed the fire in his eyes and the anger directed at Sam and just as Sam brings his arm back to throw the ball downfield Puck leaps in front of Sam taking the tackle just as the ball leaves Sam's hand. Sam only gets three seconds to brace himself as Puck and Finn collide with him knocking him to the side.

Mike, who Rachel had passed the ball to, makes it to the end zone and Bieste blows the whistle.

Rachel and Brittany sprint over to Sam and Puck. Brittany and Rachel lit Finn up and toss him aside to look at Puck.

"Noah, are you ok?"

"Can you hear us?" Brittany asks as Puck groans reaching for Rachel who takes his hand.

"I feel your pain Noah." Rachel says as Puck laughs keeping his voice hushed.

"Fucker weighs more than you think."

Rachel and Brittany smile as Sam helps Puck to his feet.

"You alright Puckerman?" Bieste asks and Puck nods. "Evans?"

"All good coach."

"Too bad." Finn spits walking away. No one had heard him because everyone was so focused on Puck.

* * *

After practice Brittany sat on the hood of Santana's red Camaro with Rachel leaning against her Chevy Cruze beside Brittany.

Puck and Sam were seated in Puck's pickup playing some video game.

When she sees Santana and Quinn making their way over Brittany smiles, practically beaming, at Santana. Rachel smiles at them in greeting as the two cheerios make their way over.

Brittany hops to her feet and hugs them both.

"Britt wants Breadstix and wanted to wait for you to see if you wanted to join us." Rachel says as Puck sticks his upper half out his window looking at them over the roof of his pickup.

"We going or not?" He asks impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue Puckerman." Sam says as Puck drops back into his seat.

Santana smiles softly. Brittany knows how much Santana likes the breadsticks. "Sure." Santana answers and Quinn nods.

"My mom isn't expecting me for another hour." Quinn shrugs and Rachel smiles.

"Great, meet you there."

"I'm going to go with San." Brittany says and Rachel nods.

"Alright B." Rachel says getting into her car.

Santana is taken back by it but smiles as she gets in her car Brittany quickly getting into the passenger seat and buckling up.

"How have you been?" Brittany asks and Santana smiles.

"I've been ok." Santana says and Brittany doesn't believe her but she smiles anyway.

"How are you and Berry?" Santana asks politely.

"We're great. She takes me to feed the ducks but…" Brittany trails off shaking her head.

"But what?" Santana asks. She swears to everything pure and holy that she will beat the Rachel's perfect pitch from her if she isn't treating Brittany in all the ways Brittany deserves. It's funny how Santana wants to hurt someone for not being what Brittany deserves when she couldn't, can't, give what Brittany deserves. Of all the people Brittany could be with, she's with Berry. The school loser. Ex-loser. But still, Berry was braver than her, walking into school on the first day of school holding Brittany's hand and keeping her head held high and proud. Santana couldn't, can't, do that and that is why she lost Brittany.

"It's not the same." Brittany says. "I love feeding the ducks, with Rach and the kids, but it isn't the same." Brittany looks down at her hands clasped in her lap before glancing at the hand Santana has resting on the gear stick for a second.

Santana gets what she means. It's not the same as with you. They'd just sit on the bench feeding ducks with content smiles on their faces, leaning into each other and just being. The admission gives Santana hope.

* * *

They arrive at Breadstix and get a table in the back corner pushes another to it to fit them all.

Rachel quickly and politely asks that they be brought a few extra baskets of breadsticks and Santana can't help but grin at this. Rachel just got a few points and is making her way into the 'ok' section of Santana's book.

"So how was practice?" Quinn asks.

The four football players scowl.

"What happened?" Santana asks quickly and subtly giving Brittany a once over for injuries. Someone better not have hurt Brittany.

"Finn has it out for Sam." Rachel answers looking at Sam who frowns.

"I didn't do anything to him."

Quinn scoffs. "We know that, but Finn doesn't." she scowls then looks over at Rachel. "How did we ever manage to stay with the idiot for so long?" she teases making Rachel laugh.

Rachel pats and rubs Sam's shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry Sam; Finn's just angry that he isn't quarterback anymore."

"Knowing him he feels as if you stole it from him on purpose." Puck says.

Sam brings his hands up to shoulder height in confusion. "How could I have stolen it from him? Coach Bieste made the decision. Not me!" He gets defensive.

"We know." Rachel says. "But like Quinn said, Finn doesn't. He has some hero complex. He thinks he can get away with everything."

"And it's totally Mr. Schue's fault." Brittany says. "He's supposed to teach us but he picks favorites."

The waitress comes back with the breadsticks and their waters and takes their orders.

* * *

Quinn is the first to leave after finishing her meal stating that her mother is expecting her. Rachel is saddened by this but nonetheless, she gets up and walks Quinn to her car. Quinn leaves some cash for her meal and walks out with Rachel.

"You didn't have to walk me to my car Rachel." Quinn says and Rachel shrugs.

"I wanted to." Rachel grins.

"Well thank you." Quinn says as she unlocks the door with the remote and Rachel reaches past her opening the door for her. Quinn blushes as she gets in and Rachel smiles. "Thanks."

Rachel gives a slight nod as Quinn buckles her seat belt and Rachel shuts the door. Quinn rolls the window down.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course." Rachel grins. "I have a perfect attendance record to keep." Rachel reminds and Quinn giggles. Her giggle is one of Rachel's favorite sounds.

Quinn drives away and Rachel waits till she is out of sight before walking back into the restaurant. She takes a seat with the smile still on her face.

* * *

**Please review. =D**

**I really do love hearing/reading what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I love the feedback this story has gotten. **

**Also I'm on tumblr. I put some one shots there when I get too lazy to post here and it is also where I will take prompts and requests. musifreak9864 dot tumblr dot com**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Saturday came rather quickly and Rachel sighs heavily. She is currently seated in her room at her house alone. Brittany and Santana are at the duck pond, Puck and Sam are fishing with Dwight and Rachel refuses to be anywhere near that. Out on a boat and the poor fish…she didn't want to be there. Stevie and Stacy were out with Ruth and Sara at some party for a neighbor kid and Rachel didn't feel up to go. Her other option was Finn and she was not going to go near that with a ten foot pole.

Her doorbell rings and she furrows her brow. Who could that be? She pushes away from her desk and makes her way downstairs passing her fathers' room. She pauses for a second before continuing downstairs.

Looking through the peephole she is shocked to find Quinn Fabray in a yellow sundress and white cardigan on her front porch. Rachel pulls open the door.

"Quinn, what a lovely surprise." Not to mention beautiful. Rachel thinks as she looks Quinn over.

"My mom went to visit my sister for the weekend and I was bored at home so I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted to go to the mall with me. I tried your phone but it went straight to voicemail." Quinn says and Rachel nods. She had turned her phone off after her morning workout. She didn't think anyone would come looking for her until five or six.

"Well, I would love to. I have no plans for the day." Rachel says motioning for Quinn to come in stepping off to the side.

Quinn steps in and Rachel shuts the door.

Quinn quirks a curious eyebrow. "Really? No plans?" Rachel nods. "Not even with Brittany?" Quinn asks and Rachel shakes her head.

"Brittany and Santana are spending the day together." Rachel answers as if it were the most natural thing in the world but Quinn continued to give her that confused curious look.

"You don't worry that Santana might try to win her back?" Quinn asks and Rachel shakes her head.

"I trust Brittany to make the right decisions. She's not a child." Rachel says and Quinn shakes her head.

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant." Quinn rushes out. "Do you trust Santana?" Quinn rephrases and Rachel shrugs. The move alone irked Quinn. When did Rachel Barbra Berry simply shrug in response?

"I trust Brittany and the two are best friends. I am aware of their past. And should Brittany decide that she no longer wants to be with me I will respect her decision and let her go. All I want is for her to be happy and if being with Santana is want makes her happy I'll let her go without a fight." Rachel says. She and Santana want the same thing when it comes to Brittany. For her to be happy.

Quinn smiles at this. She loves how caring and understanding Rachel is. She loved everything about the Rachel Berry she has known in the past but she is slowly finding herself falling for this Rachel Berry.

"I wish guys were as understanding as you on that matter." Quinn says and Rachel laughs.

"Well, I'm a girl so I understand it better than them. Guys are too prideful." Rachel says leading Quinn into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, water please." Quinn chuckles. "And here I thought you were a self-centered diva." Quinn teases.

"I know what I want." Rachel shrugs grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge handing it to Quinn.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Quinn smiles opening her water and taking a sip. "Where are your fathers?" Quinn asks and Rachel tenses and Quinn notices.

"They are still out on their business trip." Rachel says.

Quinn narrows her eyes. There is something more to this. "So you're here all alone?" Quinn asks.

"Not really. Ruth comes by and Brittany is here a lot. So are Noah and Sam." Rachel says.

That doesn't make Quinn feel better. But at least Rachel has people in her corner.

"Are they gone a lot?" Quinn asks and Rachel doesn't know why she answers truthfully. She wants so much to lie but something in her had the answer out before she can even form a lie.

"Yeah."

Quinn frowns. "You're alone a lot? But I thought, you always tell us…" Quinn trails off.

"It is so much easier to lie than to tell the truth." Rachel says and no one knows this better than Quinn. After all the blonde cheerio has spent years lying doing so. It was easier for her to lie and hate Rachel than to be truthful and love Rachel.

* * *

Brittany misses days like this. She and Santana would sit on the bench tossing bread crumbs into the water cuddled up together since no one could see them and Santana wasn't afraid of being spotted by anyone. They could just be here and Brittany misses it. She loves that she can be out and open with Rachel. But she wishes she can be all that and more with Santana.

Brittany wonders what really scares Santana. Why can't she embrace her awesomeness and let everyone see the real her? Brittany sighs as she lays her head on Santana's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"I was just thinking." Brittany says.

Santana chuckles. "About what?"

"It's not important." Brittany waves off.

"Brittany, you are the most important thing and person in my life. Anything to do with you is important to me." Santana says and Brittany feels that pang in her chest. She fights away the tears.

Why did she have to say that? Why can't she be out with me? Brittany gets up and wipes her eyes before the tears could fall.

"I have to go." Brittany says curtly turning on her heel.

"Britt, wait!" Santana calls getting up to go after her. "What did I do?" Santana asks going after Brittany.

Santana runs out into the open area of the park and looks around. She sighs in defeat when she can't find Brittany. She runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What did I do?" Santana groans going to her car.

* * *

Brittany keeps running. She doesn't have a destination in mind. But she knows what she needs. She needs Rachel. She needs the one person who had enough courage to be with her in public and give her what Santana was too afraid to.

Why did Santana have to say that? She shouldn't have said that if she wasn't ready to be with me completely.

Brittany reaches Rachel's and stops when she sees Quinn's car parked at the curb. She's about to leave when the front door opens and Quinn and Rachel step out.

"Britt?" Rachel stops seeing the distraught blonde.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asks concerned and Brittany shakes her head.

Rachel looks at Quinn conflicted. Quinn smiles in understanding. She wants to be there for her friend as well.

"We can go shopping later. I think we need a chick flick and ice cream…er…uh, or soy ice cream." Quinn says and Rachel smiles.

The two lead Brittany into the house and down to the Oscar room.

"Any specific movie?" Rachel asks as Quinn comes down with the ice cream.

"Can we watch 'Mean Girls?'" Brittany asks and Rachel nods.

"Of course." Rachel gets up and puts the movie in.

Quinn places the tub of ice cream in Brittany's lap handing out spoons.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Quinn asks as Brittany tears the lid off and digs in shaking her head. "Alright."

They watch the movie in relative silence. The only noise is their laughter and comments on the movie.

The credits start rolling when Brittany speaks.

"It's Santana."

'Of course it is.' Quinn and Rachel think.

"What did she do?" Rachel asks taking Brittany's hand.

"We were at the duck pond like we always would and then she started saying these things. She said that I'm the most important thing to her and anything to do with me is important to her. Why did she say that? Why would she say that if she can't get the courage to be with me in public?" Brittany starts sobbing and Rachel and Quinn sandwich her between them in a hug.

* * *

Brittany falls asleep and Quinn and Rachel situate her on the couch and tuck her in with a duvet.

"Sorry our plans got postponed." Rachel apologizes and Quinn smiles.

"It's ok. She's my friend too. Brittany needed us. We can always go shopping anytime." Quinn says. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go speak to me friend." Rachel frowns. Quinn giggles. She's adorable. "I'll be back afterward." Quinn promises and Rachel shows her to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid?"

Quinn laughs hugging Rachel. "Promise." Quinn waves as she goes to her car.

* * *

Santana grumbles as she answers her door. Who the hell is trying to beat down her front door? She opens the door ready to tell whoever is beating at her door to go fuck themselves but the second she has the door open a stinging sensation spreads across her cheek and the force of the blow causes her head to turn.

"What the fuck?!"

Quinn shoves her inside shutting the door behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Quinn demands.

Santana rubs her cheek. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No wonder Brittany won't be with you. You're so fucking stupid!" Quinn shouts. She knows Santana is home alone. Santana parks in the garage and her parents don't get home till later. "Why would you tell her those things if you won't be with her in public? All she wants is to be out and proud with you. You want to know why she's with Rachel?" Quinn asks not holding back. "She's with Rachel because Rachel isn't afraid to be with her out in public as a couple. She doesn't hide. Unlike you." Quinn spits out.

Santana stays silent holding her cheek as Quinn goes off. She doesn't know what to say. She's pissed off but at herself and scared. She tries so hard to pretend that she doesn't care what others think. She's afraid because if they think she's no threat they would hurt Brittany. But looking at it now Brittany is protected. By Sam, Puck, Rachel and Mike and Quinn. Even herself.

"Now, until you figure your shit out you are going to stay away from Brittany." Quinn says turning on her heel and executing a storm out that would give Rachel Berry a run for her money.

* * *

**"Quinn was always a genius slapper." lol. So what did you think?**

**Please review. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is owned by RIB and co. Any songs used belong to their rightful owners and other shows, movies or books mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I love the feedback this story has gotten. And I know it takes long for an update. But right now I am going through writer's block. :(**

**Also I'm on tumblr. I put some one shots there when I get too lazy to post here and it is also where I will take prompts and requests. musifreak9864 dot tumblr dot com**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Quinn knew who was banging on her front door. Brittany and Rachel were probably still sleeping at the brunette's house considering they fell asleep around two in the morning and Quinn decided to sneak away around three when she was sure the two were asleep.

Quinn sighs as she gets out of bed. She rolls but in her disoriented state between asleep and awake she miscalculates and ends up rolling herself onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Quinn groans as she sits up rubbing her lower back. She grumbles as she gets up and walks to the front door.

Quinn pauses in the kitchen doorway. She may be sleepy but she isn't stupid. She knows what's coming once she opens that door. She grabs the bag of peas and goes to the front door.

As she had anticipated the second she opened the door a severe stinging sensation takes up her cheek the force of the blow turns her head and she isn't expecting the second slap to her other cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Santana shouts shoving Quinn inside the house.

Quinn is glad it's a large bag of peas otherwise she would be alternating cheeks instead of making a 'V' with the bag pressing the frozen peas to her stinging cheeks.

"You think you can come to my house and slap me and tell me what is good for Brittany?! You're a hypocrite! I know you like Berry so why don't you just pull your head out of your ass and tell her how you feel?!"

Quinn is taken back. "How?"

"You look at her the same way I look at Brittany when I think no one is looking." Santana says and Quinn sighs.

"I was angry last night, I hated seeing Brittany like that. I know I was a hypocrite and I'm sorry. What happened to us?" Quinn asks removing the peas for a moment.

Santana shrugs. "We wanted to be popular so much that we threw each other under the bus to get there." Santana says and Quinn smiles.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"So, how about we work on getting our girls?" Santana asks extending a hand and Quinn flinches. Santana scoffs. "Stop being a pussy! I didn't hit you that hard!"

Quinn narrows her eyes. "You hit me twice, I have good reason to be hesitant." Quinn says and Santana rolls her eyes. Quinn takes Santana's hand and they shake on their newly formed truce.

* * *

Rachel stands over the stove flipping pancakes while Brittany watches from the bar counter. Brittany is sitting on a bar stool with her arms folded in front of her and her chin is resting on her folded arms.

"I should have stayed and talked to her." Brittany says but it comes out mumbled and Rachel almost doesn't understand her. "I ran, just like she did."

Rachel moves the pancake from the pan to a plate with another pancake on it and places the two in front of Brittany. "You needed time to get your thoughts together. Talk to her when you feel ready."

The doorbell rings and Brittany lifts her head up sitting upright.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Brittany asks and Rachel nods.

"I was wondering why there were so many pancakes." Brittany says eying the large stack Rachel has beside the stove on the counter.

Rachel smiles and goes to answer the door. She pulls open the door and smiles. "Hello Mike." She nods at him. "Tina." She nods again. "We're just waiting for Sam and Puck." Rachel says stepping aside for the two to walk in.

"I heard they went fishing." Mike says placing a duffel bag by the couch.

"Yeah, they will be here soon. Brittany is in the kitchen eating pancakes. We have more if you like." Rachel offers and Mike quickly takes her up on it.

Tina smiles at Rachel as they head to the kitchen.

"Thanks for having us." Tina says.

"No problem, Brittany really needs some cheering up." Rachel says as they enter the kitchen to see Mike and Brittany having an eating contest. They know this because the pancake stack by the stove is now between them and they each have three pancakes on their plates.

"Hey!" They turn to the door way to see Puck and Sam.

"Save some for us!" Sam shouts as he and Puck rush to get a plate and grab some pancakes.

Tina and Rachel giggle as they go and join them grabbing a pancake before they are gone.

* * *

Their day is spent playing DDR and 'Just Dance' and Brittany is smiling the whole time so Rachel feels pretty satisfied and proud.

"Did you guys hear?" Mike asks during one of their breaks. They look at him in question and he continues. "Coach Bieste and Sylvester are fighting for the field for Monday and it went so far that Figgins made them cancel practice tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sam, Puck, Brittany and Rachel shout. They don't need to wake up early anymore.

"I heard that Coach Sylvester is accusing Bieste of stealing Brittany away." Tina adds and Brittany laughs.

"Come on!" Mike jumps to his feet after swatting Brittany's thigh. "I demand a rematch." He laughs and Brittany laughs as she gets up.

"You're still going to lose." Brittany says as Mike starts the game again.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review. =D**


End file.
